Pokémon Unleashed
by Nostalgia Cop
Summary: Meet Nathan McGarrett, a graduate of the Pokémon Regional Police Academy. The day he graduated, he formed a task force that covered all the Pokémon Regions. However, after learning about the possibility of an old enemy being alive, he quickly turned it into a federal agency. This is the story of the federal agency spanning the entire world of Pokémon. It's name... Five-0.
1. Return to Kalos

Author's Note: Hey everyone, NC here. I rewrote the first chapter of the story, and this is it. I hope all of you enjoy it, and support my decision. It still has the same purpose, just a little more advanced. Without further adieu, here's the rewritten version of the first chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Pokémon_ or it's predecessors. All rights reserved to their proper owners.

* * *

 **WARNING** : The following story is rated M for Mature due to foul language, blood and gore, and projected sexual scenes not suitable for those under the age of 18. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

 _The World of Pokémon. Made up of several regions, it's a place where humans live in harmony with these creatures. There's good times, bad times, even worse times, and awkward times. Over many years, we've seen the journey of a young boy named Ash Ketchum. Now, we return to his story, as he sets out on a new journey in the World of Pokémon. However, he's confused on where he's going to!_

* * *

Ash groaned as he looked at the computer, searching for flights to a region he wants to live in. Just then, his Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder.

"Pika." It said.

"Not yet, buddy." Ash said, sighing. He then looked out the window and saw one of his old Pokémon, a Talonflame.

"Talon!" It said.

"Pikachu!" Ash's Pikachu said.

"Hey, Talonflame," Ash said, holding his arm out for it, "what brings you here?"

"Flame. Talonflame." The Pokemon said. Pikachu then typed something in and a news story popped up. Ash looked at it in shock.

"No way!" Ash said. Ash then clicked on the video and watched it.

* * *

 **Breaking News**

"An assassination attempt was thwarted today by members of the Pokémon Regional Police Academy," the news anchor said, "and Kalos Region officials. Lead Cadet Nathan McGarrett discovered a plot to kill Kalos Queen Aria and Kalos Champion Diantha while on a mandated break in the Hoenn Region. He informed his superiors about it and all Academy Cadets were ordered to the Kalos Region as assistance, with McGarrett in the lead. Before the bust went down, we had a word with the Lead Cadet."

"I was just doing what I thought was right," he said, "and I'm saving countless lives by doing so. If anyone had a problem with it, they can let my superiors know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a killer to catch."

"After just 20 minutes of being inside," the anchor said, "authorities had arrested Giovanni inside Prism Tower as he was on the business end of a Remington 700, ready to kill his targets. It's said Giovanni is the leader of a group known as Team Rocket, who have been known to steal Pokemon in order to create a Pokemon army to take over the world. The remaining members of Team Rocket are still at large, and Lead Cadet McGarrett is on their trail. We talked with the Kalos Queen and Kalos Champion shortly after they had heard about Giovanni's plot. This is what they had to say."

"I can't believe it," Aria said, "are you joking? Why would Giovanni do that?! He knows how popular I am, so why kill me?! It doesn't make sense!"

"Kill me," Diantha said, "Giovanni? Hah! He couldn't do it if he tried. He's too soft and weak to harm anyone. That's why he has his goons do it for him. He can't hurt a fly if he tried. He's all talk, no action. Harmless as a Growlithe."

"Giovanni is awaiting trial," the anchor said, "and is being held in the Kalos Penitentiary."

* * *

Ash looked at Pikachu in utter shock and disbelief.

"This actually happened?" Ash asked.

"Talonflame." The Talonflame said.

"Wow," Ash said, "this Nathan McGarrett must be as smart as Clemont to lead a bust as big as that. I need to meet him at some point." Pikachu nodded and Talonflame smiled.

'Nathan McGarrett,' Ash thought, 'I hope to meet you.' Ash then smiled and got ready for bed. Talonflame flew to him and hugged him.

"Flame. Talonflame. Flame." It said. Ash smiled and nodded.

"Maybe." Ash said. Talonflame smiled and fell asleep on a perch.

'Don't worry, Talonflame, I won't leave without you.' Ash thought. He then got in bed and fell asleep. However, Pikachu stayed up a bit later and looked up Nathan McGarrett online. He then saw what he needed and closed it out, turning in for the night. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

[Pokémon Regional Police Academy, The Next Day]

Nathan woke up, did his PT for the day, got a shower, then put his graduation uniform on. As of this day, Nathan is an official member of law enforcement. He set up his final speech and mentally prepared himself. Just then, he got a request from the Academy Coordinator. He went to his office and sat down.

"As I'm sure you know by now," the Coordinator said, "you're graduating top of your class. That said, there's an opportunity for you to live your father's dream. Go to whatever region you want, and form an elite law enforcement task force. It can have a name of your choosing, and this offer is only available in the next 60 minutes."

"I'll take it," Nathan said, "and I have a region of origin in mind."

"Do you now?" The Coordinator asked.

"Yes, sir," Nathan said, "I do. I'm choosing the Kalos Region. Not because of what I did over there, but because their crime rate is higher than any other region. Plus, I have a sick suspicion about something."

"I see," the Coordinator said, "and I approve. Congratulations, McGarrett." Nathan shook hands with the Coordinator and prepared for his speech, to which he added that he was going to the Kalos Region to form a task force specializing in major crimes that will cover all Pokémon regions.

[After graduation...]

Nathan is seen with his bags at the airport, waiting for his flight. He then saw a man and his Pikachu sit next to him.

"Going to Kalos?" Nathan asked.

"Thinking about it." The man said.

"Don't think," Nathan said, "you have to decide. There's only two seats left, and both are First Class."

"I'll need to contact my friends in Kalos," the man said, "let them know I'm coming."

"Do it now," Nathan said, "I'll pay for our tickets."

"Are you sure?" The man asked.

"I'm sure," Nathan said, "don't worry about me." The two then got up. Nathan went to the counter and bought the tickets while the man went to the payphone. Nathan then stood by the payphone and nodded. The man smiled and dialed two numbers. Both started ringing.

"I'm Ash," the man said, "this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" The Pokemon said.

"Nathan McGarrett," Nathan said, "pleasure to meet you. I'll let you use the phone first, since you're on it." The two numbers then answered.

"Hello." The receivers asked.

"Hey guys," Ash said, "how've you been?"

"Ash!" One of them said.

"Is that really you?!" The other said.

"Look for yourself." Ash said. Two images then appeared. One was a girl with short, brown hair and blue eyes. The other was a boy with blond hair, blue eyes and glasses, with a blonde haired girl with him.

"Ash," the second girl said, "it really is you!"

"How've you been?" The boy asked.

"I've been great," Ash said, "I'm at the airport right now. You'll never guess who I met."

"Who?" The first girl asked. Nathan then walked into the view of the camera and the three gasped.

"Nathan McGarrett?!" The boy asked.

"Yup," Nathan said, "might I know your names?"

"I'm Bonnie," the second girl said, "this is my brother!"

"I'm Clemont," the boy said, "the Lumiose City Gym Leader."

"I'm Serena," the first girl said, "a Pokémon Performer."

"I can't wait to see all of you in person," Nathan said, "meet us at the airport. By the way, is Officer Jenny with you Clemont?"

"No," Clemont said, "but I can deliver a message."

"Tell her to meet us at the airport with a bag for me," Nathan said, "I'm going to Kalos with only my graduation uniform, and that's not enough to last me for years."

"Got it," Clemont said, "I'll get it to her."

"Thank you." Nathan said.

"We've got to go," Ash said, "I'll see you there."

"Wait," Serena said, "does that mean?!"

"Yup," Ash said, "I'm coming back to the Kalos Region, and I'm there to stay!"

* * *

 **Return to Kalos!**

* * *

 _Our heroes are now on a flight to the Kalos Region, where they hope to start their journey, and Ash hopes to meet his friends again. However, a certain group is disguised as flight attendants, and are up to no good. What are they planning now?!_

* * *

A group of four were hiding in a lavatory, waiting for a chance to get to work. These people were notorious Pokémon thieves known as Team Rocket, whose leader, Giovanni, was arrested by Nathan and Kalos Region officials. The group currently had Jessie, James, and two Pokémon. A talking Meowth, who still understood what other Pokémon are saying, and a Wobbuffet. The moment they saw Nathan, they knew they had to be careful.

"Drat," Jessie said, "of all the flights for him to be on, why this one?!"

"He's travelling with the twerp," James said, "probably so we don't end up taking Pikachu."

"Nah," Meowth said, "that's not it! He's on this flight because he plans on starting up a task force. He's following his father's dream."

"Wobbu Wobbu?" Wobbuffet asked.

"Not exactly," Meowth said, "you see, from what I know, his father was a high ranking member of the Kanto Region Police Force. After Nathan was born, he decided to follow his dream and start up an elite task force that covers all the Pokémon Regions. However, the boss had him and his wife, Nathan's mother, killed when Nathan was only a year old. He made it look like an accident, but the Legendary Pokémon Arceus knew the truth and helped Nathan get out before he was killed. Nathan's house blew up, and it looked like an electrical fire caused it since they had a gas stove. Nathan was devastated and started bawling his eyes out, and that got the attention of a Pokémon Trainer. That trainer saw what had happened and reported it using a Pidgey as a messenger.

Within minutes, no, within SECONDS of them finding out about it, the Fire Department and Police Force had arrived on the scene. One of the Officer Jenny's in Kanto comforted Nathan and the others got to work on the fire. Afterwards, Nathan's parents were found dead, making Nathan an orphan. Child services tried to put him in a foster home, but the Officer Jenny than comforted Nathan said she'd take him in. The other Officers at the scene agreed to do the same, and Nathan was spared from the system. Ever since then, Nathan has been learning about Pokémon and Law Enforcement.

When he was five, Nathan attended school in Kanto and learned how to battle with Pokémon. After his elementary school years were over, Nathan was given a test for his Trainer License. Thanks to all that studying, he passed with flying colors, becoming the first one in history to earn a perfect score. That says something! After earning his license, he was enrolled into middle school in the Johto Region, because he had to travel with his guardian. That guardian was the Jenny that took him in when he was a year old.

She had been transferred to the Johto Police Force, and had enrolled Nathan into the middle school where she was assigned. After he left middle school for the day, Jenny took him to the police station she worked at, and explained the situation. Her CO (Commanding Officer) agreed to help out by watching him, and the others agreed to do the same. They helped him with his homework, taught him self-defense, they even showed him how to take care of Pokémon with different status conditions. Afterwards, he would go home with Jenny and relax with her. Once he finished middle school, he and Jenny moved to the Hoenn.

Since Hoenn didn't have a high school, Nathan was taught by Jenny's colleagues for his first high school year. After that year was concluded, he and Jenny moved to Unova. Unova didn't have a high school either, so Jenny's colleagues taught his second year. After that year ended, he and Jenny moved to Kalos, where they settled. Jenny had enrolled Nathan into the high school in Lumiose City, and he completed his primary education there. He even graduated an honor student and the Class President!

After he graduated, he spent four years in the military, specifically the Navy, where he reached the rank of Lieutenant Commander in their Special Forces. Due to his honorable discharge, Nathan was eligible to follow in his father's footsteps and join the Pokémon Regional Police Force. He talked with Jenny about it, and she told him to go for it. It was at this point that Nathan was studying Forensic Sciences and Psychology with the Police Force. He earned his Doctorate in all fields, including Computer Forensics, Crime Scene Technology, Forensic Pathology, Forensic Psychology, Forensic Anthropology, and Crime Scene Investigation.

He then started going to the Pokémon Regional Police Academy, where he was already a highly motivated and praised Cadet due to his relation with Jenny. Not two days in, he was given the position of Lead Cadet. He kept that title throughout his time and eventually got the chance to earn some field experience. With his knowledge, he was able to solve cases within a 48-hour time limit. It was because of his quick thinking that he was able to solve the most cases. He solved separate cases, cases that were connected by a common factor, he even worked a few major cases!

He solved a murder in Kalos, a kidnapping in Hoenn, he even thwarted a terrorist plot in Kanto! It's because of him keeping tabs on what cases he worked that he noticed something. Every time he worked a major case, Aria and Diantha were witnesses to it. That got him thinking that someone was trying to kill them, meaning they were in danger. He told his superiors about the suspicion, and that lead to the arrest of the boss. The reason he wanted them dead was because all the cases they were witnesses in led to a member of Team Rocket being locked up and given a harsh sentence. Some got 25 years to life, others were sentenced to death! Team Rocket was losing influence, so the boss wanted them dead. Since Nathan solved the case, he actually got the chance to lead a task force of his creation! He accepted the offer and graduated top of his class. He then decided to move to the Kalos Region with the twerp to start the task force up."

"So," Jessie said, "he's been a part of law enforcement ever since he was a little boy?"

"Pretty much," Meowth said, "there's no case he can't solve. Not even WE could escape him! He's got mad deduction skills, meaning it won't be easy getting past him. His sight is like that of a Noctowl. It's like he's got a natural Keen Eye ability. No disguise can fool him."

"Well," James said, "we can't just stay in here. The other passengers might complain."

"There's still the rear lavatory for them to use," Jessie said, "they don't always have to use the nearest one."

"It's more convenient," Meowth said, "and it's not that far a walk."

"Wobbu." Wobbuffet said, agreeing.

"Well," Jessie said, "I have an idea."

"Here we go." Meowth said.

[Meanwhile, with Ash and Nathan...]

Nathan was reading a book on Forensic Psychology and Ash was petting his Pikachu as it slept. Ash then looked over and looked at Nathan curiously.

"Forensic Psychology," Ash said, "what's that about?"

"It's something I have a hobby in." Nathan said.

"You have a hobby in a scientific study?" Ash asked.

"Not a hobby, per se," Nathan said, "just something I have an interest in. Like your interest in Pokémon."

"Huh," Ash said, "so you plan on being a Forensic Psychologist?"

"Not quite," Nathan said, "I plan on starting an elite task force that will cover all the Pokémon Regions."

"Oh," Ash said, "so this has to deal with that."

"Yeah," Nathan said, still reading, "it helps with making profiles on suspects."

"I see." Ash said. He then continued petting Pikachu as it was sleeping.

'I need to learn more about profiling,' Nathan thought, 'to make sure anyone I question tells the truth. From what I remember, it all deals with body language.' As Nathan was reading, a flight attendant approached him.

"Nathan McGarrett," the attendant said, getting his attention, "you have a phone call from Lumiose City International."

"I'll take it here." Nathan said, setting the book down. The attendant then set a laptop in front of Nathan and he answered it.

"McGarrett." Nathan said. The caller then revealed itself as his guardian.

"Hey, Nathan!" Jenny said.

"Jenny!" Nathan said, smiling.

"How have you been?" Jenny asked.

"I've been good," Nathan said, "I take it you heard."

"Indeed I did," Jenny said, "congratulations! When will you land?"

"Hopefully soon," Nathan said, "did you get my message?"

"I did," Jenny said, holding a tactical bag up, "and I'll be waiting for you at the airport. Diantha and Aria are waiting, too. They never got the chance to thank you for saving them, and they got you something to make up for it!"

"Can't wait to see it." Nathan said. Just then, a Manectric jumped into the camera's view.

"Manectric Mane!" It said, smiling.

"How could I forget you? You kept jumping up on me whenever I got home from school!" Nathan said, causing Jenny to laugh and Manetric to jump up and down.

"We'll be waiting," Jenny said, "and you need to think of a name for your task force. Also, you might want to think about Pokemon you want to get from the Professor."

"I know," Nathan said, "and I'll have my answers when I land in Lumiose City."

"Alright," Jenny said, "have a safe flight!"

"Manectric-tric!" Manectric said.

"I will," Nathan said, nodding, "McGarrett out." Nathan then hung up and the attendant took the laptop.

"I'll check with the Captain for an accurate TOA (Time of Arrival) so we can inform Lumiose City Air Control." The attendant said.

"Thank you." Nathan said. The attendant smiled looked at Nathan's thermos.

"Would you like me to get you some coffee?" The attendant asked. Nathan handed her the thermos.

"Please," Nathan said, "will you need-"

"Cinnamon Roll flavored with lots of sugar and Cinnamon Roll creamer." The attendant said, interrupting Nathan.

"Details," Nathan said, finishing, "who told you?"

"My husband works at the Academy," the attendant said, "and he told me what you like and dislike. I'll have it ready for you."

"Thank you." Nathan said. The attendant then bowed and went to get Nathan coffee. Before Nathan had a chance to return to reading, a child got his attention.

"Can I ask you something?" The kid asked.

"What is it?" Nathan asked.

"Did you ever get shot at while in the field?" The kid asked. Nathan smiled and touched the kid's head.

"It comes with the job," Nathan said, "and it's very scary. However, it's my job to protect and serve the World of Pokemon. Meaning I have to be ready to give my life for my friends, my family, my colleagues, and my Pokémon. I've been shot at, but it comes with the territory. I was in the military before going to the Police Academy, so I'm used to getting shot at. However, it still scares me. That's when I remember that I'm not alone, that others are with me. Just remember that, okay?" The kid nodded and went back to his seat. Nathan then continued reading, but got interrupted by a disguised Team Rocket. Jessie and James were flight attendants while Meowth and Wobbuffet were attending Pokémon.

"Apologies for the interruption," Jessie said, "but all Pokémon must be confined on the flight."

"If you're talking about his Pikachu," Nathan said, "it doesn't like being confined. Also, cut the act, I know it's you. You're Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet from Team Rocket. Giovanni's your boss, and he planned on taking over the world. However, he can't really do that from a cell in Kalos Penitentiary, can he?"

"Rrrrrrgh, drat!" Jessie said. They then took off the disguises and sighed.

"Can we at least do our motto for the last time before we're booked by the Air Marshal?" James asked.

"I don't ca-" Nathan said, getting interrupted from the plane shaking.

"What's going on?!" Ash asked. The attendant from before then rushed in.

"Everyone remain calm," she said, "we've hit some turbulence. Ah!" The attendant then fell down.

"That's not turbulence," Nathan said, "the plane is being attacked!" Nathan then got up and ran to the cockpit.

"You're Nathan McGarrett, right?" The co-pilot asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said, "what's going on?"

"We keep getting attacked by something," the pilot said, "but I can't tell what it is!" The plan then got hit again.

"We can't take another hit," the co-pilot said, "this plane will crash if we do!"

"We need to warn Kalos Air Control!" The pilot said.

"What's the flight number?!" Nathan asked.

"Flight 249." The pilot said. Nathan then grabbed the spare headset and tuned it to the Air Traffic Control Tower in Lumiose City.

"Mayday, mayday," Nathan said, "this is flight 249 going to Lumiose City! We're being attacked by an unidentified object! Repeat, we're being attacked! Requesting assistance to the following coordinates!" The captain then said the coordinates from his headset.

"This is Air Traffic Control," the operator said, "we read you loud and clear!" The plane then got hit again and the engines failed.

"MAYDAY, MAYDAY," Nathan yelled, "WE'RE GOING DOWN! REPEAT, WE'RE GOING DOWN! ALL ENGINES HAVE FAILED! REPEAT, ALL ENGINES HAVE FAILED! WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!"

"WE'VE BEEN HIT CRITICALLY," the pilot said, "WE CAN'T SAVE ANYONE IN TIME!" Nathan then took the headset off and ran to the intercom mic.

"THIS IS NATHAN MCGARRETT," Nathan yelled, "THIS FLIGHT IS GOING DOWN! REPEAT, THIS FLIGHT IS GOING DOWN! **BRACE FOR IMPACT!** "

"I'm too young to die!" A kid said, scared. Everyone on the flight then began grabbing onto each other.

" **BRACE!** " Nathan yelled. It was at this point something was heard over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking," the pilot said, "we're beginning our final descent into Lumiose City at this time! We have enough power left to make it, even though we have catastrophic engine failure on all engines. I ask that all of you return to your seats and fasten your seat belts, except Nathan McGarrett, Ash Ketchum, and Team Rocket. They'll have to assist us in making sure all of you are safe."

"You heard the man," Nathan said, "MOVE IT!" Ash, his Pikachu, and Team Rocket then got ready to help Nathan with whatever he needed.

"What can we do to help?" Ash asked.

"You can start by looking for a way to slow us down," the pilot said, "we'll probably explode on impact!"

"I need to make a call!" Nathan said.

"Use my phone," the co-pilot said, "we're high enough for us to get a good signal." Nathan then dialed a number and Jenny picked up.

"Nathan," Jenny said, "didn't expect you to call."

"No time for casual talk," Nathan said, "this is an emergency! The plane was attacked by something, and we don't know what it was! All the engines failed and we're decreasing altitude fast into Lumiose City International! At this point, the plane will explode on impact! Find any reinforcements you can and find a way to slow the plane down so it doesn't explode!"

"Right," Jenny said, panicked and worried, "I'm on it!"

"Don't worry about me," Nathan said, sincerely, "I'll be fine, Jenny! McGarrett out!" Nathan then hung up and gave the phone back to the co-pilot.

[Meanwhile, at Lumiose City International Airport...]

Officer Jenny was rushing to the announcement system, when she saw Ash's friends.

"Serena, Clemont, Bonnie!" She said. They saw her and looked shocked.

"Officer Jenny?!" Clemont asked.

"What are you doing here?!" Serena asked.

"No time," Jenny said, "the flight Nathan and Ash are on is in trouble! It was attacked and the engines have failed! It's descending at an alarming rate to the point where it might explode on impact! I need the help of any trainer in Lumiose City, no, any trainer in KALOS to help save the people on that flight!"

"Oh, no, Ash!" Serena said, panicked and worried.

"We have to slow that plane down!" Clemont said. Aria and Diantha then walked in and Bonnie looked at them.

"Aria, Diantha," Bonnie said, getting their attention, "there's an emergency involving the flight Ash and Nathan are on!"

"What?!" Aria asked, shocked, panicked, and worried.

"What's happened?!" Diantha asked, being in the same state as Aria.

"It was attacked by an unknown object," Clemont said, "and its engines have failed!"

"It's descending so fast it will explode on impact!" Serena said.

"We need to find a way to slow it down so everyone on the flight survives!" Jenny said.

"I know what to do." Diantha said, pulling out her phone.

"What's she going to do?" Clemont asked. She then pressed her camera button and switched it to a live broadcast all over Lumiose City.

"Attention citizens of Lumiose City," Diantha said, "this is an emergency situation. Flight 249 from the Kanto Region has been attacked and is descending at a rate so fast, it will explode on impact. I request all trainers report to the tarmac at Lumiose City International Airport immediately. This is a team effort, and we need to help them. As your Champion, this is something we must do working together. Please help save these people!" Aria then went into the camera's view.

"If possible," she said, "all Police, Fire, and EMS Services report as well! It has been confirmed that Nathan McGarrett is on that flight, and all will require immediate medical aid!"

"PLEASE HURRY!" Diantha and Aria yelled, simultaneously.

"Of course," Serena said, "they used a live broadcast to get help!"

"Let's get to the tarmac!" Jenny said.

"Right!" The others said. They all then ran to the tarmac and Clemont knew what to do.

"Luxray," Clemont said, holding a Poké Ball, "get out here and use your special eyesight to help us look for the plane!" Clemont then threw the Poké Ball and a Luxray came out.

"LUXRAY!" It yelled. Its eyes then turned white and it started looking around until it saw the plane. It pointed in the direction the plane would be coming from and Clemont smiled.

"Thanks, Luxray!" Clemont said. Jenny then pulled out a radio.

"This is Officer Jenny to Lumiose City Air Traffic Control," she said, "you need to keep Runway 3 free and clear of all flights! There's a plane coming in hot!"

"Solid copy!" The operator said.

"Everyone," Serena said, holding her Poké Balls, "come on out, quick!" They all came out and knew the situation.

"Bunnelby and Chespin," Clemont said, "you, too!" Clemont then threw two more Poké Balls and a Bunnelby and Chespin stood next to Luxray, worried.

"Gardevoir," Diantha said, "come on out!" Diantha threw her Poké Ball and a Gardevoir came out, worried about those on the flight.

"Delphox, Aromatisse, Vivillon," Aria said, "help us out!" Aria then threw her Poké Balls and her Pokémon came out, as worried as her. Just then, Professor Sycamore came up to them with his Garchomp and Ash's Kalos Team.

"Professor Sycamore!" Bonnie said.

"I heard from the broadcast," the Professor said, "do you know where the flight is?"

"It's going to land on Runway 3," Clemont said, "and a full flight of passengers are on board."

"We can't call now," Jenny said, "it might interfere with the pilot's headset." Just then, several police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances had shown up to help, along with a bunch of trainers. Among them were Meyer, Clemont and Bonnie's dad, Alexa, a Pokémon Journalist, Viola, the Santalune City Gym Leader, Gurrkin, the Mega Evolution Guru, Korrina, the Shalour City Gym Leader, and Serena's mother, a professional Ryhorn Racer. They all then approached and kept clear of the runway as the flight was almost in view.

"We have to improvise!" Diantha said. Just then, a Dedenne jumped out of Bonnie's bag and ran to Chespin, worried.

"Dedenne," Bonnie said, "you're worried about Ash, aren't you?"

"Wait," Professor Sycamore said, "Ash is on that flight?!"

"He is," Jenny said, "him and Nathan are both on there with Team Rocket! They didn't cause it to lose the engines, but they were still on that flight!" Just then, a Zygarde core jumped out of Bonnie's bag.

"Squishy!" Bonnie said. Squishy then closed its eye and sent a transmission to Nathan, hoping he would receive it.

'Nathan McGarrett,' Squishy thought, 'can you read me?! Respond!'

[Meanwhile, on the flight...]

Nathan, Ash, Ash's Pikachu, and Team Rocket were trying to find a way to lessen the damage taken to the plane and still save the passengers.

"Argh," Jessie said, "I can't think of anything!"

"This is too much pressure!" James said.

"Just focus," Ash said, "we can't give up until it's over!" Just then, Nathan heard something in his head.

' _Nathan McGarrett,_ ' he heard, ' _can you read me?! Respond!_ '

'Who is this? Are you the one who attacked the plane?!' Nathan thought.

' _Think nothing of the sort,_ ' the voice said, ' _I'm with Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Officer Jenny, Aria, Diantha, and Professor Sycamore. I know your predicament, and I think I can help. However, you have to trust me completely._ '

'How do I know you're not leading us to our deaths?' Nathan thought.

' _Because I traveled with Ash as he made his journey to the Kalos League while he was on his way to Snowbelle City,_ ' the voice said, ' _Bonnie gave me the name Squishy due to the state I'm in right now. In reality, I'm a Zygarde core. You must trust me, I mean no harm._ '

* * *

 **Kalos News Network**

Breaking news from Lumiose City, a flight from the Kanto Region is on an early final descent to Lumiose City International at alarming speeds. Among those on the flight are Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, who's moving here, and Nathan McGarrett, a graduate from the Pokémon Regional Police Academy. An Emergency Action Message has been sent to several military bases for immediate assistance, as Nathan is a former military member. Nathan was in the Pokemon Regional Navy Special Forces, as the Lieutenant Commander of Team Seven, one of the most elite teams known throughout the World of Pokémon. Trainers from all over have gathered to assist the rescue effort. We'll know more as the effort continues.

* * *

Nathan looked around trying to determine the damage of the engines.

'I can't determine the total damage of the plane's engines,' Nathan thought, still talking to Squishy, 'see if you can assess the damage from your end.'

' _I'll try,_ ' Squishy said, ' _but no promises._ '

"Listen up," Nathan said, "I don't know how, but I was able to communicate with a Zygarde core that Bonnie named Squishy. He said he's trying to help, and that I have to trust him completely."

"No way!" Team Rocket said.

"For real?!" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said, "and since we can't determine the total damage to the plane's engines, I asked Squishy to see if it can determine the damage from his end."

"Let's hope he comes through." Ash said.

[Meanwhile, on the tarmac...]

Squishy opened his eye and warbled something to Luxray and the others. They did so and Manectric spotted something.

"Tric! Manectric-tric! Manectric!" Manectric said.

"Ray Luxray!" Luxray said.

"Huh?" Clemont asked.

"Wait," Jenny said, "get some binoculars for me!" One of the other officers got a pair of binoculars for Jenny.

"Why do you need those?" Bonnie asked. Jenny then looked closely at the plane's engines and and saw flames coming from the front.

"The engines are going to explode before the plane lands," Jenny said, panicked, "we need long distance Water-types!" Just then, a Blastoise jumped up and its trainer followed it.

"Sorry I'm so late," the trainer said, getting Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie's attention, "I had to find the rest of my Water-types."

"Tierno!" Serena and Bonnie exclaimed.

"You made it just in time," Clemont said, "we need some serious Water-type help! The engines on that plane are gonna explode!"

"Say no more," Tierno said, "Blastoise, use Hydro Pump on those engines!"

"Blastoise! BLASTOISE!" Blastoise yelled, sending a powerful stream of water to the engines.

"They're gonna feel that!" Tierno said.

[Meanwhile, on the flight...]

Nathan was waiting for something to be said, when he saw a stream of water being sent to the engines.

"EVERYONE BRACE!" Nathan yelled.

"Batten yourselves!" James said. As everyone braced, the stream hit the engines and the flames were doused on them.

'I don't know what he did,' Nathan thought, 'but Squishy helped us.' Meowth then looked out a window in the Economy Class and saw the flames on the engines gone, but the rotors still stationary.

"The flames are out," it said, "but the rotors are still dead!"

' _Nathan,_ ' Squishy said, ' _do you read?_ '

'Yeah,' Nathan said, 'I read you. I don't know what you did, but the flames are out. The rotors are still dead, so we have to focus on getting them working again or doing an in-flight repair job. Neither are good options. See if you can soften the runway for us without damaging the landing gear.'

' _You're still going to use the landing gear after the engines have failed?!_ ' Squishy asked, shocked.

'I know what I'm doing,' Nathan thought, 'just trust me on this. I'm trusting you, you have to trust me. With the engines dead, the plane can't stabilize itself using them. The landing gear will still work, because it works on a separate system. I might be able to get the pilot to manually lower the landing gear from the cockpit. When you see landing gear in full view, find a way to get the flight to 140 KIAS (Knots-Indicated Air Speed) and get the rear fins to 30 degrees downward with the power at 60 percent N1. This should hold the airspeed with a good descent angle towards the runway. Do you understand?'

' _I understand,_ ' Squishy said, ' _good luck._ ' Nathan then ran into the cockpit the pilot looked at him.

"Main power is down," he said, "switching to manual landing gear release!"

"I was just about to tell you to do that," Nathan said, "wait for my signal."

"Just say when." The co-pilot said. Nathan then waited for the right point and saw the perfect opportunity.

"NOW!" Nathan yelled. The pilot then manually released the landing gear.

' _I see the landing gear in full view,_ ' Squishy said, ' _standby!_ '

[Meanwhile, on the tarmac...]

Squishy warbled and a Slurpuff showed up, followed by its trainer.

"I can't turn down a request from the Kalos Queen," the trainer said, "Slurpuff, use Cotton Spore!"

"Surskit," Viola said, "get out here and use Sticky Web!" Viola then threw a Poké Ball and a Surskit came out. Both Pokémon did what their trainers told them to do, but it wasn't enough.

"Ah!" The trainer said.

"No good!" Viola said. Just then, two Pokemon flew above them at the speed of fighter jets. It was Latios and Latias, the Legendary Eon Duo.

"No way," Clemont said, "that's Latios and Latias!"

"Amazing!" Professor Sycamore said. They got to the flight and helped it get the wing fins on both sides to 30 degrees downward. Squishy closed its eye and started transmitting.

'Latios, Latias,' Squishy transmitted, 'thank you for helping.'

'No problem,' Latios said, responding, 'but the plane is going at over 250 KIAS. We need to slow that plane down somehow!' No sooner did Latios say that, several vines appeared around the plane's wings. They belonged to a horde of Chestnaught, with their military trainers. The Chestnaught then pulled back and got the plane to 140 KIAS. Latios and Latias then got the power at 60 percent N1 and the plane was lowered.

'We just need to find a way to slow it down after it lands!' Latias said. Serena then smiled and knew what to do.

"Pancham," Serena said, "get ready. You're up next."

"Pancham Pan!" Pancham said, pumped up.

'Get ready,' Latios said, 'this flight is coming in for a landing.'

[Meanwhile, on the flight...]

Nathan couldn't believe it. The Legendary Eon Duo, Latios and Latias, were helping get the flight to land safely!

"Holy shit!" Meowth said.

"Latios and Latias!" Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said. Latias smiled and nodded. Nathan then grabbed the intercom mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Nathan said, "to your left and right you will see the vines of several Chestnaught along with the Legendary Eon Duo, Latios and Latias. We are making our final approach at this time. Please turn all chairs to the upright position and turn off all electronic devices. We're almost there." The co-pilot then nodded to Nathan and he stood near the door. The moment the plane landed, Nathan opened the door and saw all the trainers.

"Nathan," Ash said, "what are you doing?!"

"Just trust me, Ash," Nathan said, "I know what I'm doing!"

"I hope so!" Ash said.

"LISTEN UP," Nathan yelled, "YOU NEED TO STOP THE REAR LANDING GEAR SOMEHOW! JUST DON'T DAMAGE IT!"

"You heard him," Clemont said, "Chespin, use Vine Whip and wrap it around the rear landing gear!"

"Chespin!" Chespin said.

"Ivysaur," a trainer said, "help them out!"

"You, too, Venisaur!" Another trainer said. Two Poké Balls were then thrown and the Pokemon listened to their trainers.

"IT'S NOT ENOUGH!" Nathan yelled.

"LEAVE IT TO ME, NATHAN," Serena yelled, "PANCHAM, USE STONE EDGE AND MAKE A BARRICADE FOR THE PLANE TO STOP AT!"

"Pancham!" Pancham said, making the barricade.

"TURN THE PLANE TO THE LEFT SO IT CAN GO RIGHT!" Nathan yelled. The Pokémon listened to the command with Latios and Latias helping.

"HEADS UP," Serena yelled, "THE BARRICADE IS UP AHEAD!" Nathan looked at Pancham and knew what to say.

"MAKE MORE BARRICADES TO STOP THE PLANE!" Nathan yelled. Pancham listened and created more barricades.

"PLAN B IS ALL SET!" Serena yelled.

"ALRIGHT," Nathan yelled, looking at the Grass-types with their vines on the rear landing gear, "PULL BACK TO SLOW IT DOWN AND STOP IT!" They listened to the command and the Eon Duo helped out as well.

'Hang in there, Nathan,' Jenny thought, 'you're doing great.'

"STAY STRONG," Nathan yelled, "THE PLANE'S SLOWING DOWN!" That's when Viola had an idea.

"SURSKIT," Viola yelled, "USE ICE BEAM ON THE FRONT LANDING GEAR AND STOP THE PLANE BEFORE IT HITS THE BARRICADE!"

"Surskit!" Surskit said. It then used Ice Beam and the plane stopped before the nose hit the barricade. Nathan sighed in relief and the authorities brought the steps over, causing everyone on the tarmac to cheer.

"We did it!" Serena said.

"Pancham!" Pancham said.

"Chespin!" Chespin said.

"Alright!" Clemont said.

"Hurray!" Bonnie cheered. Squishy warbled happily.

"Never again will this happen." Jenny said.

"What attacked the plane in the first place?" Diantha asked. Jenny looked and nearly punched the plane. The military then saw the look on Jenny's face and tensed up.

"Which one of you is responsible for this?" Jenny asked.

"We already have the one responsible in custody," a Military Police Sergeant said, "we'll also pay for any damages to the flight. It was our fault." Nathan then walked down the steps with Ash and Team Rocket in tow.

"Go ahead," Nathan said, looking at Team Rocket, "say it."

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie said, "you have our gratitude."

"Since we're getting locked up," James said, "we won't give attitude!"

"To protect the world from devastation." Jessie said.

"To unite all peoples within our nation." James said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." Jessie said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James said.

"Jessie!" Jessie said.

"James." James said.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light." Jessie said.

"We've surrendered now," James said, "so there's no need to fight!"

"Meowth," Meowth said, "that's right!"

"Wobbuffet." Wobbuffet said.

"That's the last time you'll hear that for awhile," Nathan said, "get used to it." (Author's Note: Fourth wall break intentional.) Officers then came up and took Team Rocket into custody. After they left, Aria and Diantha came up to Nathan and hugged him gently.

"We're so glad you're safe." Diantha said.

"I hear you both have something for me." Nathan said. Aria smiled and held out a box.

"That's for protecting me during my performances." Aria said. Nathan opened it and saw a Holocaster.

"No way!" Nathan said.

"That way," Aria said, "you won't always have to use a payphone."

"Thanks, Aria." Nathan said. Diantha then held out a heavy, winter jacket.

"For making sure I stayed safe during my battles." She said, giving it to Nathan.

"Awesome," Nathan said, "and it splits into two jackets!"

"Finally," Aria said, "from both of us."

"For saving our lives from Giovanni," Diantha said, "and for thwarting other attempts." The two then held out a pair of sunglasses, which Nathan took.

"One liner shades with 64mm poly-carbonate lenses," Nathan said, "awesome! I've been looking for a pair of these!"

"We know," Aria said, "that's why we got them for you."

"Thank you." Nathan said. Professor Sycamore then walked up to Nathan and smiled.

"Welcome back." He said.

"Thanks, Professor." Nathan said. Professor Sycamore then looked at Ash and nodded.

"You're old Kalos team is ready for you," he said, "including Greninja."

"Thanks, Professor," Ash said, "you're the best."

"I also understand that you'll be needing a Pokémon as well, Nathan?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"That's right," Nathan said, "I'll be needing it."

"Perhaps I can help with that," Professor Sycamore said, "which means you'll be needing this." He then handed Nathan a Pokédex.

"Nice," Nathan said, "a Pokédex. This has all the current information, right? Including Mega Evolution?"

"That's right," Professor Sycamore said, "try it out on Serena's Braixen." Nathan then pointed the Pokédex towards Braixen and it turned on, showing Braixen on the screen.

"Braixen," the Pokédex said, "the Fox Pokémon, and the evolved form of Fennekin. Braixen uses friction to ignite the twig from its tail before a battle."

"Nice!" Nathan said. Just then, three other Pokémon stepped up.

"These are the three starter Pokémon you can choose from," Professor Sycamore said, "try using your Pokédex to see what each one does."

"Alright," Nathan said, "let's start with you." He then pointed the Pokédex at a Fennekin.

"Fennekin," the Pokédex said, "the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs."

"Alright," Nathan said, "next up." He then pointed the Pokédex at a Chespin.

"Chespin," the Pokédex said, "the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp, they can even pierce through stone."

"Interesting," Nathan said, "last one." He then pointed the Pokédex at a Froakie.

"Froakie," the Pokédex said, "the Bubble Frog Pokémon. From it's chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack."

"Alright," Nathan said, "this will be useful."

"Now then," Professor Sycamore said, "chose your Pokémon." Nathan looked at the three and saw a look of admiration in the Froakie's eyes. He saw the same look in Fennekin's eyes.

'This is difficult,' Nathan thought, 'which one do I chose? I never had time to think about it!' Just then, a two Poké Balls were rolled to him.

"Fro." The Froakie said.

"Fenn." The Fennekin said.

'Did they... _choose me_?' Nathan thought.

"I know how you both feel," Professor Sycamore said, "and I know you're a couple. However, only one of you can go with him."

"It's fine," Nathan said, "I'll take both of them. They chose me, and they don't want to be apart. I won't force them. Either I have both, or I'll catch a starter myself. Don't think I won't." Diantha and Aria knew Nathan was sincere, and the Professor caught on as well. He smiled and nodded.

"I respect your decision," Professor Sycamore said, "and I'll let you take them both. Would you like to give them a nickname?" Nathan then picked up Froakie's Poké Ball.

"How does Kakashi sound for you?" He asked.

"Froakie!" Froakie said, pressing the button on the Poké Ball and letting himself get caught. Nathan then picked up Fennekin's Poké Ball.

"How about Serenity for you?" Nathan asked.

"Fennekin!" Fennekin said, doing the same thing as Kakashi. Nathan smiled and placed them on his belt. Jenny then snapped her fingers.

"That's right," Jenny said, "I'll need to take you clothes shopping!"

"Allow me to help," Aria said, "I know the best store in Lumiose City."

"I want to help, too!" Serena said.

"Me, too!" Bonnie said. Nathan smiled and nodded to them. Just then, Manectric nudged Nathan and he smiled. He knelt down and pet Manectric.

"I know, Manectric." Nathan said. Manectric then smiled and nodded.

'Come to think of it,' Nathan thought, 'I don't know much about Manectric. Time to use the Pokédex.' Nathan then pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at Manectric.

"Manectric," the Pokédex said, "the Discharge Pokémon. Manectric collects strong energy from the air, creating a thundercloud above its head. Its mane gives off a strong electric current."

"Cool," Nathan said, "wait, what?! Hey, Jenny! Manectric can Mega Evolve!"

"What?!" She asked, shocked.

"Yup," Nathan said, "it's all here. The Mega Stone required for him to Mega Evolve is Manectite."

"Amazing!" Serena said.

"I had no idea that Manectric could Mega Evolve!" Clemont said.

"I did," Bonnie said, "I saw it before! A Manectric Mega Evolved right in front of my eyes!"

"She was actually the one to tell me that Manectric could Mega Evolve." Professor Sycamore said.

"Awesome!" Clemont said.

"That's just Bonnie being Bonnie." Ash said.

"Yup." Serena said. Latios and Latias then landed in front of Nathan.

'I wonder what the Pokédex has to say about them.' Nathan thought. He then pointed his Pokédex at Latios.

"Latios," the Pokédex said, "the Eon Pokémon. Latios is highly intelligent and can fly faster than a jet by tucking in its wings."

"Wow," Nathan said, "and you can Mega Evolve! Very interesting indeed. Now, for your sister." He then pointed his Pokédex at Latias.

"No data." The Pokédex said.

"Huh," Nathan said, "that's bullshit! The only thing it says about Latias is that it can Mega Evolve!"

"Looks like the Professor in Hoenn needs to do his research better." Professor Sycamore said.

"Damn right!" Nathan said.

"Anyways," Ash said, "come on! We've got some shopping to do!" Latias then forced Nathan on her back and Latios shook his head.

"All she's doing is giving me a lift there," Nathan said, "then you can leave. Unless, you wanted to give me a lift there and she beat you to it." Latias looked at Nathan and smiled. Latios looked at me and smiled, nodding to his sister. The two then started to fly high, but Bonnie stopped them.

"Think I can get a ride," she asked, "please?" Latias smiled and nodded.

"Please be careful!" Clemont said.

"I'll be fine," Bonnie said, "I've got Nathan to hold onto me." Latios smiled and motioned for Ash and Serena to get on him.

"Really?" Ash asked. Latios nodded and Ash climbed on top of him, holding a hand out to Serena.

"I'm not sure." Serena said, nervous.

"Don't worry," Ash said, "I'll be holding onto you to make sure you don't fall. Even if you do fall, I'll have either Talonflame or Noivern catch you and bring you back. I'd do the same with if Bonnie falls, too. Come on, it'll feel amazing!" Serena smiled and blushed a bit.

"O-Okay." She said, taking Ash's hand. Ash helped her up and held onto her as Latios got ready. Latias was ready as well. The two then took off with their passengers and smiled. Nathan was smiling as he looked below, making sure Bonnie stayed on. Bonnie was doing the same thing and enjoying it.

"Wow," Bonnie said, "I can see my house from here!"

'Cliche much?' Nathan and Latias thought simultaneously, causing them to look at each other. Nathan smiled and Latias nodded. Serena and Ash were looking at all the different Pokémon there were.

"Wow," Ash said, "a Pelliper!"

"Pidgeot and Fearow, too!" Serena said. They kept admiring all of the Flying-types they saw, but one caught their attention.

'Wow!' Ash thought.

'Amazing!' Serena thought.

"Togekiss!" Ash and Serena said, simultaneously. They looked at each other and smiled. Just then, a Pidgey had flown into Serena, causing her to fall on top of Ash. Latios looked at them, worried. That worry soon went away and he smiled. Ash had caught Serena in time, but they were in an awkward position. Ash was holding Serena tightly, but his face was in Serena's cleavage. After helping Serena back up, Ash was blushing like mad. Serena was the same way.

"I-I'm sorry about that, Serena." Ash said.

"I-It's fine, Ash," Serena said, "I was... kinda expecting that to happen." A strong wind gust then sparked up. Serena almost fell off, but Ash held on to her. The gust kept going and Serena was slipping.

"Serena," Ash said, "I can't keep a grip!"

"Ash," Serena said, blushing madly, "you'll have to grab onto my boobs to make sure I stay put!" Ash blushed madly.

"B-But I-" Ash said.

"Just do it, Ash!" Serena said, interrupting him. Ash then quickly grabbed Serena's boobs to keep her on Latios. After the gust died down, Ash held Serena normally.

'First Ash stops me from falling by catching me, but his face lands in my cleavage. Then he has to grab my boobs just to keep me from falling. What is going on?' Serena thought. A strong gust kicked up again and Ash grabbed Serena's boobs to keep her on, both blushing madly.

'This is the second time I've had to do this,' Ash thought, 'if I have to do it again, I'm liable to get either slapped or punched.' Nathan was holding on to Bonnie and keeping her on Latias.

"Are we gonna be alright?!" Bonnie asked.

"We should," Nathan said, "just stay calm!"

'Hold on tight!' Latias said, talking to Nathan. Nathan nodded and Latias looked at Latios.

"Hang on tight, Ash!" Serena said, knowing what was about to happen. Ash held on and Latios nodded. Serena then saw the store and pointed to it.

"Take us down there!" Ash said. Latios and Latias nodded and started flying down to the store. Once they landed, Ash, Serena, Nathan, and Bonnie got off of them just as Jenny and the others were arriving.

"How was it, Bonnie?" Clemont asked.

"It was amazing," Bonnie said, "and fun! I saw all types of Pokémon!"

"She had fun," Nathan said, "as you can tell."

"So," Aria said, looking at Serena, "you and Ash have fun?"

"You could say that," Serena said, "but I don't want to talk about it in public."

"Come on," Aria said, "tell us!"

"Not here!" Serena said.

"I have to agree," Ash said, "it wouldn't sound too good."

"Fine," Aria said, "but you're telling us everything when we get to Prism Tower."

"I don't Clembot would want to hear it either!" Serena said, panicked.

"Why are you acting like thi-" Aria asked.

"Just drop it!" Ash and Serena said, simultaneously.

"Anyways," Diantha said, "let's get Nathan some new clothes." They all nodded and entered the store. The manager saw them and approached them.

"Welcome," she said, "how may I help you?"

"I'm wanting to get my friend here some new clothes," Aria said, motioning to Nathan, "and I'll pay for everything."

"What about them?" The manager asked, talking about Ash and the others.

"They're just here for moral support," Aria said, "he's only got what he's wearing right now. He just graduated from the Pokémon Regional Police Academy, and he just arrived in the Kalos Region."

"Oh," the manager said, "I see. Follow me, sir." Nathan then followed the manager to the dressing room, but he stopped outside and opened his expandable baton.

"Don't move." Nathan said. He then used the baton to reveal a trip wire and moved the manager back. He then saw where it led and saw a bomb. He pulled out a knife and disarmed it.

"Why do you have that?!" The manager asked, shocked.

"Rule nine," Nathan said, "never go anywhere without a knife." Nathan then put the knife away and closed the expandable baton.

"I see why he's your friend," the manager said, "take a look around, sir." Nathan nodded and saw a few things he liked. He then grabbed them and went into a dressing room. He changed into one of the outfits and stepped out.

"Whoa," Diantha said, "now THAT'S an outfit!"

"Looking good," Jenny said, "I can live with it!"

"This is just one of them," Nathan said, "I picked out a formal suit."

"Well then," Jenny said, "I say we buy both."

"Alright," the manager said, "I'll send the bill to your account, Aria."

"Thank you." Aria said.

"By the way," the manager said, "I saw that his last name is McGarrett. Is he by any chance Nathan McGarrett?"

"I am." Nathan said.

"I hear you plan on starting a task force," the manager said, "what will you call it?" Nathan put on his sunglasses and looked at the manager.

"Five-0." Nathan said.

[Cue 'We Don't Get Fooled Again (CSI: Miami Intro)' by _The Who!_ ]

The manager smiled and Nathan walked out with Aria and the others. Jenny smiled and nodded.

"I'll get a badge made up for it," she said, "see you later."

"Make sure you get a wallet for it, too." Nathan said.

"Need me to make an ID?" Jenny asked.

"Not necessary." Nathan said.

"Alright." Jenny said. She then drove off.

"Prism Tower next?" Nathan asked.

"Yup." Clemont said. Just then a car pulled up and the back window rolled down. An aged woman wearing shades was sitting there.

"Palermo!" Aria and Serena said. Palermo smiled.

"Good to know I'm at the right place," she said, "get in, all of you." Everyone then got in and Nathan closed the door.

"I'll ride in the front." Nathan said. He then got in the front passenger seat and put his seat belt on.

"I take it the back is full." The driver said.

"I'm a cop," Nathan said, "I don't sit in the back." The driver then drove to Prism Tower. When they arrived, Nathan saw Jenny there with Manectric. He smiled and nodded to the driver. The driver then stopped and everyone got out. Jenny walked up to Nathan gave him a wallet. He opened it and saw a badge that he was proud of.

"You'll need to get an ID made for it," Jenny said, "but that can be handled here."

"Where's the other one?" Nathan asked. Jenny smiled and gave Nathan the second badge, which was in a badge holder.

"Nice," Ash said, "it even has a chain for when you don't want to wear it on your belt."

"Talk about convenience." Clemont said.

"That's not the only thing to talk about." Bonnie said, pointing to something behind Jenny's back.

"I wanted to get you a little something," Jenny said, "but I wasn't sure what to get. So, I just looked through your Academy Record and saw that you were the first to be qualified to use firearms. So, I got you this." Jenny then held out a Beretta 92 and two holsters for it. Nathan grabbed the hip holster and placed it on him. He then grabbed the Beretta and placed it inside the holster. He put the badge next to his holster and turned to face his friends.

"Wow!" Diantha said.

"Looking good, Nathan!" Serena said.

"I'd want him protecting me any day if he was like that." Clemont said.

"You had to stroke his ego, didn't you?" Bonnie asked.

"What are you talking about? I have no ego." Nathan said. Ash smiled and Aria hugged Nathan.

"Congratulations, Nathan." She said.

"Don't tell me that just yet," Nathan said, "I still need the ID made for my wallet. Not to mention my Trainer License, my Concealed Weapons Carry Permit, and my Driver's License."

"I'll have all of those set in a few," Clemont said, "all I need is a picture."

"Wait," Palermo said, "he needs a haircut."

"I can't afford a haircut." Nathan said.

"I'll pay for it," Palermo said, "get in. We'll be back." Nathan got back into the car and the driver drove to the salon. When they got there, Nathan took his gun off and set it inside the car.

"Can't have a gun in a public place without a permit." Nathan said. Palermo smiled and walked with Nathan inside.

"Welcome," a stylist said, "how may I help you?"

"This gentleman is starting an elite law enforcement task force," Palermo said, "and he needs a haircut before his ID photo."

"I'm guessing a flat top, right?" The stylist asked.

"Correct." Nathan said.

"Alright," the stylist said, "who's paying."

"I am," Palermo said, "how much in advance?" The stylist then gave the price in advance and Palermo paid it. Nathan then followed the stylist and sat down in a chair. The stylist then got to work.

"You know," the stylist said, "I've never understood why cops risk their lives for others. Do you know?"

"So others can live their lives," Nathan said, "and because it's what we're trained to do."

"I see." The stylist said. When she was finished, Nathan looked much better. Palermo bid the stylist good day and they went back to Prism Tower. When they got back, Nathan smiled as he got out.

"Whoa," Aria said, "look out!"

"The new and improved Nathan McGarrett," Diantha said, "now THAT'S how you do it!" Nathan smiled and walked in. It was time for his photo.

[Several hours later...]

Nathan was standing before the others with his proper credentials and he put them in his wallet.

"So," Ash said, "what rank did you choose?"

"The only rank I had to turn down," Nathan said, showing his ID, "Commander." They all smiled and minutes later, they were having a party. Everyone had different drinks, but there was no alcohol.

"A toast," Clemont said, raising his drink, "to the one man who kept his cool all day today, and the one man who has been said to have a natural Keen Eye ability. To Nathan McGarrett, Commander of the Five-0 Task Force!"

"To Nathan!" Ash said.

"To Nathan!" The others cheered. Nathan smiled and nodded. When night came, Nathan was on the couch, getting ready to sleep, when Squishy hopped up next to him.

'Can you understand what I'm saying?' Squishy thought.

"If you're asking if I can read your thoughts," Nathan said, "the answer is yes. Now then, can I please get some sleep?"

'I was told to escort you to your room for the night.' Squishy thought. Nathan got up and followed Squishy to a spare bedroom where he took his clothes off and got in bed. Squishy then left and his Pokémon came out of their Poke Balls, getting into bed with Nathan.

"Night, you two." Nathan said, yawning. Kakashi and Serenity yawned.

'Goodnight, Nathan.' They thought, simultaneously. The three of them then went to sleep.

* * *

 _After a tough day, our heroes are getting some well deserved rest. No matter what challenges await them, they'll pull through. What will happen to our heroes now that Nathan has his own task force, and what will Nathan do after just starting it up? The answers to all that and more will be revealed as the journey continues!_

* * *

Ash and Serena had to share a room, and Ash took the couch.

"Ash wait," Serena said, "maybe it would be better if we shared the bed?" Ash then got a look on his face and walked over to Serena.

"Serena," Ash said, "there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Serena asked. Ash then blushed a bit, but kept on strong.

"Serena," Ash said, "I... I have a crush on you."

"What?!" Serena asked, shocked.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _Stay tuned._


	2. Crime, Passion, and Romance

_Police Academy graduate Nathan McGarrett and Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum were on a flight to the Kalos region when disaster struck as something attacked it. However, with some surprising help from Team Rocket, they were able to save the flight with help from Ash's friends in Kalos. Now, after some shopping for Nathan, our heroes are enjoying some rest and relaxation in Prism Tower. However, Ash just hit Serena with a shocking surprise._

 _"Serena," Ash said, "I... I have a crush on you."_

 _"What?!" Serena asked, shocked._

* * *

Serena stood there with a shocked look on her face.

'Did Ash just... confess his feelings to me?!' Serena thought.

"Serena," Ash said, "are you alright?"

"I-I'll be fine," Serena said, blushing a bit, "I'm just a bit shocked at what you just said."

"Well," Ash said, "it's true." Serena sat down on the couch, still shocked at what she just heard.

"When did this all start?" Serena asked.

"Well," Ash said, "whenever we said our goodbyes when you left for Hoenn. I didn't know how to contact you until I got to Alola, and even then I couldn't contact you because I had no means of doing it. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. You probably have a boyfriend in Hoenn by now." Serena chuckled and giggled.

"Oh, Ash," Serena said, "I'm not dating anyone right now! I've stayed single ever since I left for Hoenn, and there's a reason for it." Ash looked discouraged.

'Oh,' Ash thought, 'great. She's probably going to tell me that her heart belongs to another here in Kalos.'

"What's the reason?" Ash asked, a bit discouraged. Serena stood up and walked to Ash, blushing a bit.

"My heart belongs to someone else," Serena said, "someone I've known since I was little. I didn't see him until I had started my journey here in Kalos, and I even had to cheer him up once after he lost a gym battle when he was close to winning the Kalos League. That someone is you, Ash." Ash looked at Serena in shock.

"What are you saying?" Ash asked.

"What I'm saying is something I should have said a long time ago," Serena said, "but I was too scared." Serena took Ash's hands in hers and took a breath.

'Is she about to say what I think she is?' Ash thought. Serena looked at Ash and smiled, blushing.

"I... I love you, Ash." Serena said.

'SAY WHAT?!' Ash thought.

* * *

 **Crime, Passion, and Romance!**

* * *

 _As the night draws on, Ash gets a shocking surprise from Serena as she confesses her love for him. However, halfway across town, something has gone awry._

* * *

A couple is walking out on the street, smiling. Little do they know, their peaceful night is about to turn deadly. Right behind them, sneaking in the shadows, was a jealous ex-boyfriend of the girl.

"It's so peaceful out here," the girl said, "it's kinda romantic."

"They say Kalos is the region of love," the guy said, "so why not take a romantic stroll at night?"

"You're so sweet to me." The girl said.

"Only because I care about you." The guy said.

"Aww." The girl said. Just then, the ex-boyfriend came out of the shadows and shot the guy in the head. Before the girl could scream, he shot her twice in the chest. The shots caught the attention of Ash and Serena, and they looked outside the window in their room.

"Did you hear that?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Serena said, "I wonder what it was." Ash then used the phone in the room and called 911.

"Lumiose 911," the operator said, "what's the nature of your emergency?"

"I just heard a loud noise from somewhere in the city," Ash said, "and I'm inside Prism Tower. It sounded like it came from halfway across town."

"Can you describe the noise?" The operator asked.

"It sounded like a 'bang' or 'pop' to me." Ash said.

"How many times did you hear this noise?" The operator asked.

"Three times," Ash said, "and it sounded ominous." Serena looked out the window again and saw Nathan's Froakie walking towards the location of the sound.

'What's he up to?' Serena thought. Kakashi then stopped and looked around. He then turned around and went inside. At this point, Ash hung up the phone and looked at Serena.

"They'll start searching," Ash said, "but they don't think they'll find anything." Serena then looked at Ash, scared.

"Ash," Serena said, "what if those were gunshots? What if we just heard someone shoot another person or Pokémon?" Ash then noticed Serena tearing up and went over to comfort her.

"It's okay," Ash said, "we're safe. If anything happens, our Pokémon will alert us." Serena hugged Ash and started to cry in his shoulder.

"I'm scared, Ash!" Serena said, crying. Ash rubbed Serena's back and started to calm her down. Ash then looked out the window again, but with a serious look on his face.

'Whatever happened,' Ash thought, 'I know the one responsible will be brought to justice.' Serena then calmed down and Ash looked at her.

"Let's get some sleep." Ash said.

"Ash," Serena said, "can we sleep together? I don't feel safe sleeping alone right now." Ash smiled.

"Sure, Serena." Ash said. The two then got in the bed and fell asleep.

[Meanwhile, halfway across town...]

The ex-boyfriend started to burn his clothes in an incinerator that he owned, as well as clean the gun he used. He didn't have any Pokémon, and he didn't have any family. He was all alone. Little did he know, when morning came, a certain Commander would be on his case.

'I have to make sure I have an alibi,' he thought, 'but what would be a good one?' He then set the gun down and went to bed, not realizing that he never cleaned it fully.

[The next day...]

Nathan woke up and began his workout. Once he finished, he got a shower, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and got dressed. He then left the room he was in, smiling as his Pokémon still slept. When he went down to eat breakfast, he saw Clemont and Bonnie.

"Morning, you two." Nathan said, getting their attention. Clemont saw Nathan and got up.

"Nathan," Clemont said, "you're up early."

"I'm usually up this early anyways." Nathan said. That's when Bonnie saw Nathan's gun holster, but the gun wasn't inside it.

"Where's your pistol?" Bonnie asked.

"Still in the room," Nathan said, "I'm not going to make people feel uncomfortable wearing it around here."

"That's a smart call," Clemont said, "especially after what was heard last night."

"There was a loud noise that could be heard all the way here," Bonnie said, "and they don't know what it was."

"Even I heard it," Clemont said, "and I was asleep. It woke me up!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it woke up all of Lumiose City." Bonnie said. Nathan had a questioning look on his face.

'There was a loud noise last night,' Nathan thought, 'and it could be heard from here? That can't be right.' Nathan then got breakfast and went back to the room. When he got there, he saw his Pokémon waiting for him. He smiled and looked at his Holocaster. He knew that he couldn't use it like it was meant to, so he needed something else. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Nathan opened the door and saw Aria and Diantha with Officer Jenny.

"Nathan," Diantha said, "is it alright if we come in?"

"Sure," Nathan said, "it's no problem." The three then went in and Nathan closed the door. Aria then looked at Nathan and sighed.

"First thing's first," Aria said, "we need that Holocaster back. It wouldn't be an effective thing for you to use."

"I know," Nathan said, "but I'll need something to use to stay in touch with people."

"That's why we brought you this." Diantha said. She then held up a smartphone and Nathan smiled.

"That I can work with." Nathan said. Jenny smiled and nodded.

"Our numbers are programmed inside it," Jenny said, "so don't hesitate to call if you need to."

"Got it." Nathan said. Diantha then handed Nathan the smartphone and Nathan set it down.

"Next thing," Jenny said, "you need a new pistol. The Beretta I gave you was supposed to be destroyed, so I'll need it back."

"I'll need a pistol regardless," Nathan said, "so you need to give me a new one."

"I know," Jenny said, "and that's why we're here. We actually have a surplus of a certain type of pistol, so we're giving that surplus to you for your task force." Jenny then held out a SIG Sauer P226 and Nathan smiled.

"You're giving me a SIG?!" Nathan asked, shocked.

"Yup," Aria said, "and you deserve it." Nathan smiled and took it, placing it in the holster. Jenny then took the Beretta and placed it in the box it was in. Nathan then grabbed the smartphone and started to put it in his pocket, but Diantha stopped him.

"You'll need this." Diantha said, giving him a smartphone case.

"That comes with a screen protector built in," Aria said, "and a belt clip."

"I won't need the belt clip." Nathan said, putting the case on the phone and placing it in the pocket of his jacket. Aria smiled and hugged Nathan.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She said. Nathan smiled and hugged her back. He then grabbed his stuff and looked out the window. He then placed his wallet in his back pocket and the badge around his neck. He then looked at Kakashi and Serenity.

"Alright, you two," Nathan said, holding out their Poké Balls, "it's time to get going. Return!" The two then returned to their Poké Balls and Nathan placed them on his belt. The four of them then left the room and went to the lobby. When they got there, they saw Ash and Serena talking with each other.

'They probably confessed their feelings to each other last night,' Nathan thought, 'I guarantee it.' Ash then saw Nathan and motioned him over.

"So," Ash said, "how's it feel your first day as an official Law Enforcement Officer?"

"Hectic," Nathan said, "especially after what Clemont and Bonnie told me."

"You mean that loud noise last night?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said, "that. Is it true they have no idea what it was, Jen?"

"They believe it to be firecrackers," Jenny said, "but it's not official." Just then, Nathan's smartphone rang. He pulled it out and answered it.

"McGarrett." Nathan said.

"This is Lumiose City Dispatch," the operator said, "there's two dead bodies near the entrance to Route 4."

"Alright," Nathan said, "I'm on the way." Nathan then hung up and looked at Jenny.

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

"Two bodies near the entrance to Route 4." Nathan said.

"I'll give you a lift." Jenny said.

"We want to come, too." Bonnie said.

"We promise not to disturb the scene." Clemont said. Nathan sighed.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said, "but you can't. I don't want Bonnie having nightmares." Nathan then got up and started to leave.

"I want to learn about Law Enforcement!" Bonnie said. Nathan stopped and looked at Bonnie.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"I might take care of Pokémon now," Bonnie said, "but I'm interested in what Officer Jenny does. I want to be a Pokémon Trainer, but I also want to take care of Pokémon and stop those who hurt them. I want to be able to help others, and meet lots of Pokemon. Please, let us come with you." Nathan thought about it and sighed.

"Fine," Nathan said, "you can come. However, you can't go into the scene itself. You have to stay behind the tape. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Clemont and Bonnie said, simultaneously. Ash and Serena smiled and got up as well.

"Mind if we tag along?" Ash asked.

"I've always wanted to see you in action, Nathan," Serena said, "and there's a good reason for it. I want to see what makes you so good at your job." Nathan smiled and nodded once.

"Come on." Nathan said. The five of them started to leave, but Aria joined in with them.

"Someone needs to make sure Bonnie doesn't go under the tape." Aria said. Nathan then smiled and nodded in approval. Nathan then got in with Jenny and the others followed in Aria's limo. When they got to the scene, Nathan and Jenny approached the Officers there.

"You can't go through." One of them said. Nathan pulled out his wallet and showed the badge.

"Five-0." Nathan said.

"Go ahead." The Officer said. Nathan then went through and approached the Medical Examiner.

"What do we got?" Nathan asked. The ME looked at Nathan and smiled.

"Commander," the ME said, "glad you could make it. Two victims. One male, one female. Both in their early 20s. Looks like they were out on a stroll when they were gunned down. The male suffered one shot to the head at close range. The female suffered two shots to the chest, both at close range. Both victims died instantly. There were reports of a loud noise last night."

"Well," Nathan said, "now we know what they were."

"Gunshots." The ME said. A Detective then approached Nathan, having a notepad in hand.

"We did a canvas and came up with a few witnesses," the Detective said, "but both of them said they couldn't stay long. One of them said they were walking down the street, smiling and enjoying themselves, when someone came up from behind and shot them. The other said the same thing, but said that the one who shot them looked like a male in his 20s. He's currently working with a sketch artist now to provide a description."

"Alright," Nathan said, looking at the cameras, "pull the footage from last night and go through it. Maybe the cameras caught a glimpse of the shooter. If they didn't, at least we'll have footage of the murders."

"You got it." The Detective said. Jenny then came up to Nathan.

"IDs on the two victims came back," Jenny said, "and the ME got it wrong. Their names are Justin and Maria. They're 16 and living on their own. No family. They were a couple."

"This is starting to look like a jealous ex-boyfriend or ex-girlfriend." Nathan said.

"Figured you might say that," Jenny said, "so I'm having them look into their lives. See if something will come up." Just then, Bonnie saw something on Maria's body and gasped.

"Don't touch that!" Bonnie said, getting the ME's attention.

"I have to see what it is." The ME said.

"Trust me," Bonnie said, "you don't want to touch that!" Nathan then saw what Bonnie was seeing and motioned for the ME to stand back.

"Let me." Nathan said. The ME stood back and Nathan knelt down beside Maria's body. He slowly lifted up her shirt and was shocked.

"What is it?" Jenny asked. Nathan looked at Jenny and said what no one wanted to hear.

"Maria was five weeks pregnant." Nathan said. Bonnie looked down in sadness.

"I knew it," Bonnie said, "she was wearing a prenatal vitamin patch." Nathan looked at Bonnie and stood up.

"How did you know?" Nathan asked.

"Because," Bonnie said, "she came to the gym with her boyfriend three weeks ago wearing the same patch. She had just started showing."

"Was this the man she was with?" Nathan asked. Bonnie nodded.

"That's him," Bonnie said, "and I remember the match well. He had lost, but he was such a good sport about it. He said that he'd come back after he had a stronger team, and he'd challenge the gym again. Wait, where's his Poké Balls?!" Nathan looked at Justin's body and noticed that he didn't have any Poké Balls on his belt. He looked at the ME and crossed his arms.

"I had to remove them," the ME said, "it's part of my examination! They're evidence. The Pokémon have been sent to Professor Sycamore's for an evaluation." Nathan sighed and looked at Bonnie.

"That's a nice catch, Bonnie." Nathan said. Ash then stepped up and saw something bulging out of Justin's jacket.

"There's something in his jacket!" Ash said. Nathan looked and pulled out a box from the jacket pocket. He opened the box and saw a ring inside it. He closed his eyes and Jenny knew that Nathan was pissed.

"What is it?" Serena asked. Nathan opened his eyes and looked ahead of him, pissed.

"He was gonna propose to her." Nathan said. Serena gasped in shock and put her face in Ash's chest.

"How tragic." The ME said. Nathan then looked at Jenny and stood up.

"I want this son of a bitch." Nathan said. He then left the scene and walked off somewhere. Ash and Serena followed him and caught up with him.

"Hey," Ash said, "you alright, Nathan?" Nathan looked at Ash and sighed.

"Who would do something like this?" Nathan asked.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Who would gun down a man and his girlfriend, in cold blood, the day the man was gonna propose?" Nathan asked. Ash looked at Serena and caught on.

"Were they targeted?" Ash asked.

"They had to be targeted," Nathan said, "there's no other way around it." That's when Clemont, Bonnie, Aria, and Jenny showed up.

"Now we know why you left," Jenny said, "the press was there."

"They had to have been targeted," Clemont said, "it's the only explanation for this."

"If they were targeted," Aria said, "that means this was planned." Bonnie looked at Nathan and saw his fists balled up.

"Nathan," Bonnie said, "calm down, okay? I know you're mad, and I know you want this guy, but right now you need to calm down. Save this for the interrogation."

"Bonnie," Jenny said, "he's trying to stay calm. However, there's a certain fact to this case that all of us know." Ash, Serena, Clemont, Aria, Bonnie, and Jenny looked at Nathan as his face was serious.

"This was premeditated." Nathan said.

* * *

 **Kalos News Network**

The bodies of a couple were found this morning as Kalos officials were investigating a loud sound in the area. The bodies were found near the entrance to Route 4 early this morning by a passing Officer. Police are still investigating, and have not revealed any information pertaining to the case. The victims names have not been released at this time, but they were confirmed to be a couple expecting a child. We'll keep you informed as the case progresses.

* * *

Nathan was sitting down in front of a computer, looking at the footage from the night of the murder. He then found something interesting.

"He was lurking in the shadows." Nathan said, quietly. He then got a good angle with the face and ran it through facial recognition. Jenny saw this and waited for a match. While this was happening, Aria was talking with Clemont and Bonnie was taking care of Aria's Pokemon. Clemont smiled and watched Bonnie for a bit.

"She's really good at it." Aria said, smiling.

"Yeah," Clemont said, "she is." Aria then accidentally rubbed her arm across Clemont's.

"Sorry!" Aria said.

"It's fine," Clemont said, "it was just an accident." Clemont then placed a hand under the table and continued watching Bonnie. Aria then placed a hand under the table as well and grabbed Clemont's in hers. Clemont looked at Aria and blushed a bit. Aria was blushing a bit as well. Just then, the facial recognition software got a match.

"Got a hit!" Nathan said. They all came over and stood around Nathan.

"Our suspect's name is Daniel," Jenny said, "and... he's a registered firearms owner. He also knew the victims. They went to school together." The Detective from the scene then walked up to Nathan.

"Just got a call from the lab," the Detective said, "our murder weapon is a Colt .45 pistol."

"Daniel's got a registered Colt .45 in his name." Jenny said.

"Let's pick him up." Nathan said. Jenny, Nathan, the Detective, and a SWAT Team go to the Daniel's house. They stop halfway there and gear up. Nathan puts on his tactical raid vest and places his SIG in the tactical holster.

"Alright," the Detective said, "everyone listen to Commander McGarrett. He's got the lead on this one."

"Right now, we're halfway to the suspect's location," Nathan said, "and it's been confirmed that he lives alone. He has no family, no Pokémon, he doesn't even have cable. However, it's safe to say that he might be armed. With that said, here's the plan. I'll take the front with Jenny, the Detective, and half of you. The other half will surround the house and make sure the suspect doesn't escape. Sound good?"

"Yes, sir!" The SWAT Officers said.

"Let's do this." Nathan said. They then got back into their vehicles and went to the location. Once they got there, they all got into their positions and got ready for the bust. Nathan nodded to the Detective and the Detective pounded on the door.

"Lumiose City Police," the Detective said, "we have a warrant!" They then heard clattering inside and Nathan nodded. The SWAT Officers then busted down the door and Nathan went in.

"FIVE-0, FREEZE!" Nathan yelled.

"HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!" Jenny yelled. Daniel then tried to go out the back, but he was met with the barrel of a M16 in his face. Daniel then put his hands up and surrendered.

[At the Police Station...]

Nathan was standing outside the Interrogation Room, waiting for the right moment to go in. The others were in the Observation Room, watching as Daniel was pacing around the room and started getting impatient. Nathan then entered the room and Daniel looked at him.

"Do you know who I am?" Nathan asked.

"No," Daniel asked, "who are you?"

"I'm the one who's going to put you away for two counts of premeditated murder." Nathan said.

"Oh," Daniel said, sitting down, "that's complete bullshi-!" Nathan then placed the pictures of the victims in front of Daniel, who immediately shut up.

"You went to school with the victims," Nathan said, "and you were pissed because Maria broke up with you." Nathan then placed the scraps of clothing that were found in the incinerator.

"You went through my trash?!" Daniel asked.

"We had a warrant to do so," Nathan said, "and not only did we find this, we also found this." Nathan placed Daniel's Colt .45 on the table.

"So," Daniel said, "I'm registered. I can carry a gun."

"This gun," Nathan said, placing a file on the table, "is the murder weapon. Ballistics proved it. Now, I suggest you start talking before I get angry." Daniel looked at everything and never said a word.

"I," Daniel said, "I, uh..." Nathan then put everything back.

"We're done here." Nathan said. He then stood up and started to walk out.

"Wait," Daniel said, causing Nathan to stop, "just... wait." Nathan then sat back down and started listening.

"Talk." Nathan said.

"Alright," Daniel said, "it was me. I did it. That bitch had it coming! She left me for my best friend, and completely cut me out of the picture! She deserved what she got, and that backstabbing bastard did, too!"

"That bastard was gonna propose to her," Nathan said, "and she was five weeks pregnant with his child. What you did is the lowest of the low. You planned for this, and that's unforgivable. You're under arrest for two counts of premeditated murder in the first degree." Nathan then got up and took everything with him as two Officers placed handcuffs on Daniel and took him away.

[Five hours later...]

Ash and Serena were walking around Lumiose City and talking about how Nathan did.

"The look on the guy's face when he brought out the results was priceless," Serena said, "and that's what had him dead to rights."

"Yeah," Ash said, "makes me want to do the same thing someday." Serena then got closer to Ash and wrapped her arms around his arm. Ash smiled and held Serena close to him.

"Hey, Ash," Serena said, "did you mean what you said last night? About you having a crush on me?"

"Yeah," Ash said, "I did mean it. Just like I know you meant what you said about you loving me." Serena blushed a bit and Ash smiled.

"Well," Serena said, "I was just wondering."

"Serena," Ash said, "would you like to be my girlfriend?" Serena looked at Ash in shock, but smiled and kissed Ash's cheek.

"I would love to." Serena said. Ash smiled and kissed Serena sweetly. The two then went to a cafe and started to relax. Meanwhile, at Professor Sycamore's Lab, Aria and Clemont were watching Bonnie as she was playing with Dedenne, Bunnelby, Chespin, Luxray, Delphox, and Aromatisse. Aria pulled Clemont to a different room and kissed him, much to his shock.

"Is there a reason you did that?" Clemont asked, quietly.

"Yeah," Aria said, quietly, "because I want you to be my boyfriend. I see Bonnie as a sister, and she's already starting to see me as a sister-in-law. Plus, I also think you're pretty cute." Clemont blushed a bit at that.

"Y-You really think so?" Clemont asked, quietly. Aria nodded and Clemont smiled. He then kissed Aria back and the two smiled. They then went back and saw Bonnie asleep with the other Pokémon. Clemont smiled and Aria quietly giggled.

[Meanwhile, at a bench in the city...]

Nathan was sitting quietly, watching as people walked by with their Pokémon. Just then, someone walked up to him.

"Is this spot taken?" The person asked.

"Nope," Nathan said, "help yourself." The person then sat next to Nathan and held out a hand.

"I'm Jamie." The person said. Nathan looked and saw the person was a girl about his age. He took her hand and shook it.

"Nathan," Nathan said, "pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure's all mine," Jamie said, "I'm just surprised I'm sitting next to THE Nathan. The one who runs an elite law enforcement task force." Nathan smiled.

"That's me alright," Nathan said, looking around, "the task force Commander." Jamie then looked at Nathan and smiled a bit.

"You know," Jamie said, "even though we just met, I feel... somewhat attracted to you." Nathan looked at Jamie questionably.

"Really?" Nathan asked. Jamie nodded and smiled sweetly.

"Yup," Jamie said, "but I don't know how to explain it. It's like... we're meant to be with each other." Nathan smiled sweetly and started to hold Jamie close.

"You know," Nathan said, "I'm glad that I met you." Jamie smiled sweetly.

"Me, too," Jamie said. Nathan then kissed Jamie's cheek and Jamie blushed slightly. Nathan smiled and Jamie put her head on Nathan's shoulder.

'If I didn't know any better,' Nathan thought, 'I would probably do something that would get me slapped.' Jamie then kissed Nathan sweetly, much to his shock. He soon gave in and the two started to enjoy the company.

"How would you like to meet my friends?" Nathan asked.

"I'd love to," Jamie said, "but not right now. I'm sure they're busy."

"Yeah," Nathan said, "you're probably right. So, what should we do until they're done?"

"Well," Jamie said, "there is... ONE thing we could do. However, we'd have to do it somewhere private." Nathan knew what she was talking about and smiled.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Nathan asked. Jamie nodded.

"I'm sure." Jamie said. Nathan then smiled and stood up with Jamie. He then led her to a private area of the city and Jamie kissed him passionately. Just then, Nathan got a text from Aria saying to meet her and everyone else at the Pokémon Center.

"I've gotta go." Nathan said. Jamie smiled and giggled.

"I'll go with you," Jamie said, "you're gonna be meeting your friends, after all." Nathan smiled and led Jamie to the Pokémon Center. When Aria saw him, the others came up to him and smiled.

"Hey, Nathan." Ash said. Serena then noticed Jamie.

"Who's your friend?" Serena asked.

"Everyone," Nathan said, "this is Jamie. Jamie, these are my friends. Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, and Aria."

"Nice to meet you." Jamie said.

"You, too." Ash said.

"So," Nathan said, "where you off to next, Ash?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to Santalune City," Ash said, "and I'm gonna win my first gym badge!"

"Of course," Serena said, "just like the last time."

"Except this time," Clemont said, "Ash is more experienced at battling."

"That's true." Serena said.

"Mind if I tag along?" Jamie asked.

"Sure," Ash said, "the more the merrier!"

"Thanks!" Jamie said.

* * *

 _Our heroes have endured yet another tough day, but the journey is only starting as Ash makes his way to Santalune City to challenge the Santalune City Gym. Plus, Serena and Aria will be practicing for Pokémon Showcases, and Aria's title of Kalos Queen is put on the line. Not to mention Clemont's inventions, Bonnie's care taking, and Nathan's position as Commander of the Five-0 Task Force. What will Jamie plan on doing while she's with Nathan and his friends? Find out... as the journey continues!_

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. The Santalune Sniper

_Our heroes are on their way to Santalune City, the site of Ash's first Gym battle! However, an unfortunate event is about to occur right in front of our heroes eyes._

* * *

A sniper is high up on a mountain, looking down on Route 4. As he's looking down, Ash and the others are seen walking on the Route.

"I still can't believe you had a case not a DAY after your task force was started up!" Serena said.

"Believe me," Nathan said, "crime takes no holiday."

"That's the truth." Clemont said. The sniper grinned as he aimed for one of the group.

"Relax, Clemont," Bonnie said, "it's not like a crime is gonna happen right in front of us." The moment Bonnie said that, the sniper fired.

"GET DOWN!" Nathan yelled. Everyone got down and went behind cover, all except one. The sniper quickly ran off towards Santalune City, forgetting to police his brass. Nathan looked around and saw nothing, except one thing.

"Is everyone alright?" Ash asked.

"Anyone hit?" Clemont asked. Nathan went from behind cover and ran towards one person, Jamie.

"Jamie," Nathan said, "are you okay? Speak to me!" Ash then looked at Nathan and approached him. The others did so as well.

"Is she okay?" Aria asked.

"Did she get hit?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said, "she got hit. I just don't know where."

"Jamie," Bonnie said, "talk to us!" Nathan then saw a gunshot wound on Jamie's head and checked her pulse.

"Call an ambulance," Ash said, "she needs help!"

"She's dead," Nathan said, looking at the others, "Jamie's dead." Nathan then looked at the mountain and glared, putting his sunglasses on.

"Is everything alright?" Bonnie asked.

"You know how she was killed, don't you?" Ash asked. Nathan stood up and balled up a fist.

"We've got a sniper." Nathan said.

* * *

 **The Santalune Sniper**

* * *

 _After witnessing Jamie's death at the hands of a sniper, our heroes immediately go into action to look for her killer. However, the local authorities have just arrived, and were taking their statements. This made Nathan wonder something._

* * *

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Nathan asked.

"Someone reported it." An Officer said.

"Immediately after it happened? I don't think so. You've got a dirty cop in your ranks." Nathan said.

"Who do you think you are?!" A Captain asked. Nathan showed his badge and ID.

"Commander Nathan McGarrett," he said, "Five-0 Task Force."

"Damn it!" The Captain said.

"I want copies of all your reports," Nathan said, "and keep me updated on the case." Nathan then walked off with Ash and the others in tow. As they walked, Nathan saw burnt patches of grass and looked ahead. Dedenne then jumped out and started walking towards where the burnt patches of grass stopped. It then used electricity to find a horde of Pikachu, Raichu, and Pichu.

"Look at all those Pokémon!" Bonnie said, her eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree. Nathan pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at a Pichu first.

"Pichu," the Pokédex said, "the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. The electric sacs on Pichu's cheeks are small. If it tries to store more electricity than they can hold, Pichu will shock itself."

'Interesting.' Nathan thought. He then pointed it at a Pikachu.

"Pikachu," the Pokédex said, "the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu can help other Pikachu who are feeling weak by sharing its electric current."

"Pika?" Ash's Pikachu asked.

'How odd.' Nathan thought. He then pointed his Pokédex at a Raichu.

"Raichu," the Pokédex said, "the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pikachu. Raichu's tail functions as a ground and releases electricity into the surface, which keeps it from shocking itself."

"Wow," Ash said, "what a diversity."

"Yeah," Serena said, "it's an anomaly alright." Just then, two Pikachu went up to Ash's Pikachu and held out their paws.

"Pika Pika!" The first one said.

"Pikachu Pika!" The second one said. Nathan then saw a flash and glared.

'Not on my watch you don't.' Nathan thought. Ash's Pikachu caught on and looked at Nathan.

"Pika!" It said. Ash saw the flash and nodded to Pikachu.

"Go for it, buddy." He said. Pikachu then jumped onto Nathan's shoulder as he threw Kakashi's Poké Ball in the air, grabbing it while revealing the badge around his neck.

"Let's go, Kakashi," Nathan said, "use Water Pulse where that flash is! Pikachu, use Electro Web in that same direction!" Nathan then threw Kakashi's Poké Ball while Pikachu jumped up.

"Froakie!" Kakashi said, landing on a tree branch.

"Pikachu!" Ash's Pikachu said. The two of them then saw the flash and glared.

"Fro! Kie!" Kakashi said, using Water Pulse.

"Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika! Chu-pi!" Ash's Pikachu said, using Electro Ball. The attacks then merged and Nathan's eyes changed to a Dark Blue.

'Attacks combine!' Kakashi and Ash's Pikachu thought. The attack then became stronger as a poacher's eyes went wide.

"ELECTRIC PULSE!" Nathan yelled. The attack then hit the poacher, causing him to become paralyzed and fall out of the tree he was hiding in. The group of Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu were shocked. One of the two Pikachu that approached Ash's looked at Nathan. When Kakashi and Ash's Pikachu landed, they both smiled and fist bumped each other. Just then, a female Pikachu approached Ash's Pikachu and smiled.

"Pikachu!" It said. Ash's Pikachu smiled and held a paw out. The female took it and shook it.

"Looks like you made a new friend, huh?" Ash asked. Nathan then looked into a clearing and glared, seeing 50 more poachers.

"Stay here," Nathan said, pulling out his expandable baton and opening it, "I'll deal with them." The female looked at Nathan in shock as another male approached.

"Pika Pikachu!" It said.

"No matter what happens," Nathan said, "keep everyone safe, Kakashi." Kakashi then saluted.

"Kie Fro!" Kakashi said. The poachers revealed weapons, but Nathan never stopped walking. The group of Raichu stood in front of Nathan, ready to fight.

"I understand you want to help," Nathan said, walking through them and stopping before getting into a stance, "but you should stay back and watch how I get things done." The female with Ash's Pikachu looked on as the second male copied the stance. The female saw what the other male did and copied it. One of the poachers grinned.

"Looks like we're taking out the Commander of Five-0, boys." He said. Nathan's eyes stayed Dark Blue as he glared intensely.

"In your dreams, asswipe." Nathan said.

"Rai Chu." A Raichu said.

'Get them, Nathan.' Kakashi thought.

'Good luck, Nathan.' Ash's Pikachu thought. A poacher then charged at Nathan and went to attack. Nathan blocked and connected with an attack of his own, knocking the poacher into several others.

"What?!" One of the poachers asked.

"Get ready for a beat down." Nathan said.

"You can't defeat all of us!" Another poacher said. Nathan glared further.

"Never underestimate a McGarrett." He said. Several poachers then charged at him, weapons at the ready. Nathan fought off all of them without breaking a sweat and sent all of them to the ground with ease. The other male Pikachu was copying the moves Nathan was doing, as was the female with Ash's Pikachu, until only one poacher was left standing.

"Well done," he said, "I'm surprised you've gotten this far. Most would give up after five minutes. Perhaps we should settle this in a battle. Loser gives a Pokémon to the winner. Deal?"

"What are you putting up?" Nathan asked. The poacher grinned.

"How about my strongest Pokémon?" He said. Nathan glared.

"It's a damn trap," he said, "so don't think I'll fall for it. Either tell me what you're REALLY putting up, or I'm throwing you in jail."

"Alright, fine! I only have a damn useless Ralts to give away!" The poacher said.

"You mean a Ralts you poached." Nathan said. The poacher then got pissed.

"SHUT UP!" The poacher yelled, charging at Nathan. Nathan grinned and the female with Ash's Pikachu knew what was coming.

'Time to show him who's boss.' Nathan thought. The poacher threw a punch which Nathan dodged by leaning to the side.

"What?" The poacher asked. Nathan grinned and kicked the poacher back, sending him onto the floor. The poacher looked at Nathan and glared. Nathan then heard a song being played and grinned.

'Perfect.' Nathan thought.

"What's with the grin?" The poacher asked.

"Time for some Hip-Hop Kido." Nathan said, getting Serena and Aria's attention.

"Who cares? You're still dead!" The poacher said, getting up. Just then, a known rap song started playing and the poacher started to charge. Nathan dodged him, moving to the beat. Nathan then hit him in the chest as he was going to strike again. Clemont couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"No way," Ash said, just as shocked as Clemont, "he's dancing WHILE he's fighting!"

"It's called Kido," Bonnie said, "a type of martial arts where you incorporate dancing as well as fighting. There's different kinds of Kido, but this is the most well-known." The song went on for quite some time until Nathan dealt the final blow to the poacher, pinned him on the ground, and placed him in restraints.

"You're under arrest." Nathan said. Nathan then looked in the shadows and saw a Ralts with tears in its eyes. Nathan pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at the Ralts.

"Ralts," the Pokédex said, "the Feeling Pokémon. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings."

"This must be the Ralts that was poached." Clemont said. The Ralts then ran to Nathan and jumped up, hugging him. Nathan gently held the Ralts in his arms and smiled.

"Let's get you to a Pokémon Center." Nathan said. Ash's Pikachu then jumped onto Ash's shoulder, much to the dismay of the female Pikachu. Serena smiled and knelt down.

"Why are you looking so sad? You're too cute to be sad!" Serena said. The female Pikachu then looked at Serena.

"Pika?" It asked.

"Yeah," Serena said, "you shouldn't look this way because a friend is leaving. Not unless you don't want to see him again." Nathan sighed and looked at Serena.

"She fell in love with Ash's Pikachu," he said, "and she doesn't want to leave him."

"Pika?!" Ash's Pikachu asked. The female Pikachu looked at Nathan in shock.

'How did you know?!' She thought.

"Because I saw that look before." Nathan said. The female Pikachu looked even more shocked.

'You can understand me?!' She thought.

"I can understand your thoughts," Nathan said, "not just you." Serena then had an idea.

"How would you like to join my team?" She asked. The female Pikachu looked at Serena in shock.

"Are you sure about this, Serena?" Ash asked.

"Ash is right," Clemont said, "taking care of a Pikachu is a lot of work. Especially a female."

"You know I can help, Clemont!" Bonnie said. The male Pikachu then knocked a Poké Ball off Serena's belt and into her hand, knowing it was empty.

"Pika Pika!" It said. The female looked at the other male in shock.

'What is my brother thinking?!' She thought. Nathan readied one of his empty ones from behind his back as Serena looked at the male.

"You want to join my team?" Serena asked. The second male Pikachu then nodded and Nathan nodded to Serena.

'Trust me on this.' Nathan thought. Serena grinned and nodded back.

"Alright." Serena said, readying her Poké Ball. Nathan revealed one as well and the second male looked at Nathan in shock.

"Now!" Nathan said.

"Go Poké Ball!" Nathan and Serena said. Serena's hit the female while Nathan's hit the other male. The balls shook for a moment as everyone was silent. Both balls then stopped moving as they both clicked shut. Nathan and Serena both went to their Poké Balls and Nathan grinned.

"Alright!" Serena said.

"We just caught a Pikachu!" Nathan and Serena said, each in a different pose.

"Alright," Nathan said, "come on out you two." Nathan and Serena then threw the Poké Balls and the two Pikachu stood before them. Sure enough, Serena had the female and Nathan had the second male.

"Should we give them nicknames?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said, "we should. That way, they don't get confused."

"True." Serena said.

"Ladies first." Nathan said. Serena smiled and knelt down to the female.

"Does the name Jamie sound good to you?" She asked.

"Pika!" The female Pikachu said.

"That settles it." Serena said.

"Alright," Nathan said, "how about Steve for you?" The second male smiled and saluted.

"Pikachu!" It said. Nathan nodded and Steve jumped up on to Nathan's shoulder. Jamie did the same, but jumped onto Serena's.

"Alright, Kakashi," Nathan said, holding up Kakashi's Poké Ball, "return." Kakashi then returned to its Poké Ball and two Raichu approached Nathan and Serena.

"We'll take good care of them," Serena said, "don't you worry." The two Raichu smiled and gave Nathan a strange crystal that Ash immediately recognized.

"That's a Z-Crystal!" Ash said.

"A what?" Bonnie asked.

"It's something from the Alola Region," Nathan said, "and it's part of a superstition. It's said that there's a hidden power within all Pokémon. Only when Pokémon and Trainer truly become one can they use the power of Z-Crystals to unleash the hidden power known as a Z-Move. From what I remember, this is an Electrium Z."

'Why is there a Z-Crystal all the way in Kalos?' Nathan thought. Nathan took the Z-Crystal and placed it in a pocket on his jacket. The two Raichu then saluted and the entire group moved out of the way. Nathan and the others then walked past them and continued on to Santalune City, headed straight for the Pokémon Center. Once there, Nathan asked the Nurse Joy there to give the Ralts a check-up as well as giving his other Pokémon one. Once they were taken to the back, Nathan went to a chair and sat down. He then pulled out his book on Forensic Psychology and started to read. However, something on the news caught his attention.

"The Santalune Sniper has struck once again," a News Anchor said, "this time committing murder. Police still haven't given a statement as to the progress of the investigation, but they have said that this murder is heinous enough for the death penalty. According to sources, the victim was walking with Pokémon Performer Serena, Lumiose City Gym Leader Clemont and his sister, Kalos Queen Aria, Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum, and Commander Nathan McGarrett of the newly formed Five-0 Task Force. Could this have been a failed attempt to assassinate Serena and Aria?" Nathan glared and tuned it out. He then saw a man in a long coat.

"You cold?" Nathan asked.

"No," the man said, "I'm offering you the deal of a lifetime. Help me get the Santalune Sniper, and I'll help you surpass your father's dream of starting a Task Force. I'll help it become a federal agency."

"That explains the long coat," Nathan said, lowering the book, "you're a Pokémon Ranger, aren't you?"

"Yeah," the man said, "I am."

"Let me see some ID." Nathan said.

"You're kidding me." The man said.

"I'm not," Nathan said, "you could be impersonating one for all I know."

"Fine," the man said, "I'll show you." The man then pulled out his ID and showed it to Nathan. Nathan looked over it carefully and nodded.

"Okay," Nathan said, "I'll bite."

"I know information that will blow you away." The Ranger said.

"I'm listening." Nathan said.

"I know where the sniper is gonna hit next." The Ranger said.

"How do you know?" Nathan asked.

"Because I've been tracking the sniper's tracks for years," the Ranger said, "and I know for a fact it's gonna be here." Nathan then looked at the Ranger and sighed.

"Can you make it any more obvious?" Nathan asked. The Ranger tried to run, only to be met with a clothesline from one of the cops at the crime scene.

"You're under arrest." The Officer said, taking the Ranger into custody. Nathan continued to read his book undisturbed. After a few moments, Nurse Joy brought his Pokémon out along with the Ralts.

"They're all just fine," she said, "and I'm glad you brought this Ralts when you did. Its Trainer is on his way to get it."

"Thank you." Nathan said.

"No problem." Nurse Joy said. After she said that, a young boy walked in and gasped in shock.

"Ralts!" He said. The Ralts then ran to the young boy and jumped up, hugging him. Nathan smiled and went to the boy.

"It's okay," Nathan said, "I had Nurse Joy make sure of that."

"Thank you, mister!" The boy said. The Ralts smiled and I nodded.

"You should get home," Nathan said, "it's gonna get late soon."

"I know," the boy said, "but I have no home to go to."

"Why not?" Nathan asked.

"Because my parents were killed in a fire three days ago." The boy said.

"What's your name?" Nathan asked.

"Justin." The boy said.

"Well, Justin," Nathan said, "my name is Nathan."

"It's good to meet you." Justin said. Nathan then pulled out his badge and showed it to Justin.

"I'm a cop," Nathan said, "and I run a special task force. I risk my life for the sake of others. That includes people and Pokémon alike. To hear you don't have a home, it makes me feel sorry for you. How would you like to stay with me and my friends as we go on a journey across the Kalos region together?"

"I don't know." Justin said.

"Did I mention that the Kalos Queen is on this journey?" Nathan asked.

"What?" Justin asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said, "and the Lumiose City Gym Leader and his sister are, too. As well as a Pokémon Performer and a Pokémon Trainer that helped a Garchomp several years ago." Justin gasped.

"You mean Ash Ketchum? A Kalos League Semifinalist?!" Justin asked.

"The very same," Nathan said, "and he's going after the Kalos League again. This time, with more experience than the last."

"Plus," Justin said, "he's got you to help him train! Oh, can you PLEASE talk to them about it?!" Nathan smiled and nodded.

"How about you ask them yourself?" Nathan asked. Nathan then led Justin to the battle field outside and saw Ash training with his Noivern to counter Viola's Gust. Justin got starry-eyed as he saw this and his Ralts became the same way. Serena then went onto the field and stopped them.

"That's enough training for now," she said, "lunch is ready." Nathan then walked to them with Justin in tow. Ash looked at them.

"Hey, Nathan," Ash said, "how's the Ralts doing?"

"It's doing fine," Nathan said, "I even have its Trainer with me." Justin then waved slightly and Bonnie smiled.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Justin." Justin said.

"Well, Justin," Serena said, kneeling down, "it's nice to meet you. I'm Serena, a Pokémon Performer."

"I'm Bonnie," Bonnie said, "these are Dedenne and Squishy."

"Dedenne!" Dedenne said. Squishy warbled and Justin looked at Bonnie in shock.

"You have a Zygarde core?!" Justin asked.

"Yup," Bonnie said, "and it's a cutie. I call him Squishy because of how squishy he is."

"Wow," Justin said, "that's amazing!"

"Oh," Bonnie said, "this is my brother."

"I'm Clemont," Clemont said, "the Lumiose City Gym Leader." Aria smiled and stood next to Clemont.

"I'm Aria," she said, "the reigning Kalos Queen."

"I'm Ash," Ash said, "these are my Pokémon. Pikachu, Noivern, and Talonflame."

"It's nice to meet you all." Justin said.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Serena asked.

"Boy, would I!" Justin said. After a few minutes, everyone had finished their lunch and was either sitting in the shade, lying in the sun, or working on their strength. That is, except for Nathan. He was still reading his book on Forensic Psychology. Bonnie and Justin looked at him and smiled.

"He must take that stuff seriously." Bonnie said.

"He has to," Justin said, "he's got an important job to do. Someday, I'm gonna be just like him."

"You're gonna start a task force?" Bonnie asked.

"No," Justin said, "I'm gonna become a cop. I'm going to help people like he helped me." Bonnie smiled and put her head on his shoulder, shocking him and causing him to blush.

"That's actually a good goal to have." Bonnie then yawned and closed her eyes. Justin smiled and held her close, eventually yawning and closing his eyes. The two then fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 _After a murder investigation was opened, it was soon closed as the killer was a Pokémon Ranger with unknown goals in mind. Now, as a new friend joins them, our heroes are faced with the Santalune City Gym, and its leader, Viola. What surprises are in store for them? Find out... as the journey continues!_

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. A Federal Gym Battle

_After our heroes headed towards Santalune City, they tragically lost a new friend named Jamie to the Santalune City Sniper. However, thanks to the quick wit of Nathan, the sniper was revealed to be a Pokémon Ranger. Now, our heroes are headed towards the Santalune City Gym so Ash can face off against Viola._

* * *

Nathan was looking around, keeping his guard up and making sure nothing was off. Sure enough, as they approached the Santalune Gym, Ash saw a crowd.

"That's odd." He said. Nathan then knew something was wrong and approached, having his badge visible. He then maneuvered through the crowd and saw a barricade. He started to pass it, but was stopped.

"You can't go past this barricade." An Officer said.

"Five-0." Nathan said. The Officer nodded and let Nathan through. He then saw two Pokémon Rangers and approached them. One looked at him and approached as well.

"I told that Officer not to let anyone past." He said.

"I'm not just anyone." Nathan said.

"Marcus Reagan," the Ranger said, "Pokémon Ranger Corps."

"Commander Nathan McGarrett," Nathan said, "Five-0. What's going on?"

"A barricaded hostage situation," Marcus said, "and it's not pretty. One man has four to five people hostage, and he's demanded to speak to a negotiator. Nearest one is in Alola, but it'll take WEEKS to get him here. We don't have that long."

"Let me talk to him." Nathan said.

"You sure?" Marcus asked.

"I'm sure," Nathan said, "I can talk him down." Marcus thought about it and nodded.

"Alright," he said, "let's get you settled in." Nathan grinned.

"I already am." He said.

* * *

 **A Federal Gym Battle**

* * *

 _As our heroes were going to challenge Viola, the Santalune City Gym Leader, Nathan discovered that someone has barricaded themselves inside with hostages! Where's the Gym Leader?!_

* * *

"Did you get in contact with Viola?" Nathan asked.

"She's one of the hostages," Marcus said, "as well as her sister, Alexa, and two or three others. We don't know if anyone is hurt."

"One way to find out." Nathan said. He went to the command post and Marcus followed him. He set himself up and called the hostage taker.

"I said not to call until you get a negotiator!" The hostage taker said.

"I am the negotiator." Nathan said.

"What agency?" The hostage taker asked.

"Five-0 Task Force." Nathan said.

"They got a local?!" The hostage taker asked.

"The nearest federal one is in the Alola Region," Nathan said, "and it would take weeks for him to get here. You didn't give them that long."

"Who's talking?" The hostage taker asked.

"Commander Nathan McGarrett." Nathan said.

"I'm honored." The hostage taker said.

"Well," Nathan said, "I need to know if anyone is hurt. From the sound of it, it seems like someone is suffering from a wound."

"Yeah," the hostage taker said, "I had to shoot someone." That got everyone's attention.

"Are they alright? Was anyone else hit?" Nathan asked.

"No," the hostage taker said, "and the one who was is definitely not likely. Bullet hit no bones, all muscle."

"You were on the job," Nathan said, "weren't you?"

"Shut up!" The hostage taker said.

"Listen to me," Nathan said, "it's not too late. So far, you're only gonna be charged with unlawful imprisonment. However, if you don't let the injured hostage go, that hostage will die. You just told us that you shot that hostage. If that hostage dies, you won't be charged with attempted murder. You'll be charged with murder in the first."

"I had to prove I was serious!" The hostage taker said.

"Prove to who?" Nathan asked. The hostage taker was silent for a moment, but Nathan heard something from inside.

'Morse code.' Nathan thought. He then listened closely and knew what was being said. He had a glare in his eyes and waited.

"None of your business." The hostage taker said.

"You're trying to impress Lysandre, aren't you?" Nathan asked. He heard the hostage taker silently gasp.

"How did you know?" The hostage taker asked.

"I can translate morse code." Nathan said. The hostage taker went silent again, probably trying not to panic.

"How?" The hostage taker asked.

"I was a Navy SEAL before becoming a cop," Nathan said, "and I've been where you are. However, I knew protocols you couldn't." The hostage taker went silent again and Nathan wrote on a piece of paper. Marcus looked at Nathan and wondered what he was doing. Just then, the other Ranger approached. Marcus stopped the Ranger and explained everything.

"I'll let the injured hostage and one other go," the hostage taker said, "but there's something I want in return."

"Okay," Nathan said, "what is it? Food, water, money, transportation?"

"I want you to solve a case that I couldn't." The hostage taker said.

"What's the case number?" Nathan asked.

"Sierra-2-5-1-Yankee-0-4-2-Bravo-Delta-Gulf-Hotel-9-1-8-5-Zulu-5-5-3-8." The hostage taker said. Nathan had written the case number down and had recognized it.

"You were in charge of the Kalos League Incident." Nathan said.

"If you are who you claim to be," the hostage taker said, "you'll find the Lysandre's body. Use any of the resources at your disposal. I don't care how you solve it, just find Lysandre's body." Nathan then knew his suspicions were confirmed.

"You think Lysandre is still alive." He said.

"You're damn right I do," the hostage taker said, "but the others thought I was crazy. They said that Lysandre was dead. That someone took his body and hid it. I don't believe that for a second!"

'This is why I started Five-0 in the first place,' Nathan said, 'to get to the bottom of it.'

"What's your name?" Nathan asked.

"Javier." The hostage taker said.

"Well, Javier," Nathan said, "you just piqued my interest. That case is why I started Five-0 in the first place. I wanted to figure out the truth. You have the best insight on the case, so keep the phone close. Let the injured hostage and one other go as we talk. I need to get some info from you on the case."

"The Lumiose City Police should have my notes," Javier said, "all the info is there. I'm sending them out now."

"If I get anything," Nathan said, "I'll call. I expect you to answer, it could reveal the truth."

"Good luck." Javier said. He then hung up and Marcus looked at Nathan in shock.

"You can't investigate this case," he said, "it's career suicide!"

"It's the only way to get those hostages out," Nathan said, "unless you have a better idea that doesn't involve a former cop being shot." Marcus started to say something, but stopped. Nathan had dialed a number and called it.

"Damn it." Marcus said.

"Jen," Nathan said, "it's Nathan. I need all the information on Kalos League Incident, including the notes of the investigator. Email it to me." Nathan then hung up and used a laptop near him to log into his email and soon saw an email from the Lumiose City Police. He opened it and looked through it. He found an attachment that contained Javier's notes. He looked through them and found a key thing. Marcus looked as well and couldn't believe it.

"Son of a bitch." Marcus said. Nathan then called another number and waited.

"It's McGarrett," Nathan said, "I'm about to send you an encrypted message. I need you to decrypt it and send it back to me. Put a rush order on it. Lives are at stake." Nathan then hung up and emailed the message to an email address that Marcus didn't know.

"Who did you send that to?" Marcus asked.

"A friend in Naval Intelligence," Nathan said, "who owes me SEVERAL favors."

"How many total?" Marcus asked.

"Over 9000." Nathan said.

"Dear Arceus." Marcus said.

"Yeah." Nathan said. Just then, he got an email from Navy Intelligence and opened it. Marcus and Nathan looked at the message in shock.

"No fucking way!" Marcus said. Nathan then called Javier.

"You solve it yet?" Javier asked.

"I just blew the case open. You were right," Nathan said, "Lysandre didn't die from that long drop he took. He's still alive!"

* * *

 **Breaking News**

The Pokémon Ranger Corps and the Five-0 Task Force are currently in the process of diffusing a hostage situation. Details are sketchy, but it is confirmed that the hostage taker is a former member of the Lumiose City Police Service. We'll have more information as the situation unfolds.

* * *

Marcus shook his head, not believing what he just saw.

"You're certain?" Javier asked.

"That message you were sent," Nathan said, "the one you couldn't understand. It was severely encrypted. I have a contact in Naval Intelligence that decrypted it. It's from Lysandre!"

"How did he know how to encrypt messages like that?" Javier asked.

"He was a technical genius," Nathan said, "so it wouldn't surprise me. However, I'm better than him. I've had to decrypt SEVERAL messages while in the field as a SEAL. I assure you, this is legit!"

"If you knew how to decrypt it," Javier said, "why did you send it to a contact?"

"I had to make sure." Nathan said.

"Bring it to me." Javier said.

"I planned on it," Nathan said, "and I'll do so unarmed. No weapons, no gimmicks." Javier then hung up and Nathan printed the message out and started to walk inside. He then handed his Sig to an Officer and walked towards the entrance to the battlefield. He went inside and saw Javier with a gun aimed at Viola. The injured hostage and one other got up and left. Nathan then showed the message.

"Read it out loud!" Javier said. Nathan then held the message in front of him.

"To anyone who sees this," Nathan read, "my name is Lysandre. If you were able to decode this message, then you must have doubts about my death. Your doubts are correct. I didn't die from that fall off Prism Tower. My equipment took the brunt of the damage. My life was spared. I'm currently in hiding, but I won't be found. If you continue to search for me from this point, you will be consumed by madness and called a fool. This case is career suicide, and it will be yours that ends. Should you not heed this warning, I wish you luck in trying to find me. I won't give up without a fight." Nathan then looked at Javier and lowered the piece of paper. Javier lowered the gun and held a hand to his head.

"I can't believe I was right." He said.

"I found the truth," Nathan said, "and I'm picking up where you left off. Let the other hostages go." Javier looked at Nathan in shock.

"I told you to find Lysandre's body." He said.

"There's no body to find," Nathan said, "but I will find him. I'll make him pay for what he did, for the damage he caused. You have to trust me!" Someone then ran out from behind and aimed at Nathan. He picked up a throwing dagger and threw it as the man shot. The bullet missed Nathan, but the dagger hit the shooter in the throat, killing him instantly. Javier then dropped the weapon and put his hands up.

"He was making me do it," Javier said, "I swear!"

"I know," Nathan said, "that's why you told me about the case. When I told you I understood morse code, you knew that I knew about the other man. You were having your strings pulled, like a marionette." Javier nodded and Marcus walked in.

"We just told our bosses about the message," he said, "and they agreed to reopen the investigation. Now that they know you were being controlled, you won't be charged. However, you'll still have to give your statement to the DA."

"Just make sure you tell the DA that I was right about Lysandre." Javier said.

"We did," Marcus said, "he sends his deepest apologies. He'll do the same in person."

"Start getting the gym ready for battles. I'm travelling with someone who's itching for one right now." Nathan said.

"Already starting." Marcus said. Nathan nodded and they all walked out. After a few moments of waiting, Ash and the others were sitting inside the Santalune Gym.

"I still can't believe that Lysandre is still alive." Aria said.

"I saw him fall," Ash said, "but no one found his body."

"Can we stop talking about it for right now?" Nathan asked. The others looked at Nathan, but understood. Alexa then walked out with her Helioptile and had Viola with her.

"Thank you for waiting." Viola said. Nathan then got up and went to them.

"Are either of you hurt?" He asked.

"No," Alexa said, "we're not hurt. A little shaken up, but not hurt."

"That's good." Nathan said. Helioptile then jumped up on Nathan's shoulder and gently nuzzled him.

"That's sweet." Serena said.

"That's its way of saying 'Thanks for saving all of us today.' to him." Viola said.

"You're welcome." Nathan said. It then jumped down and went to Ash.

"Good to see you again, Helioptile." Ash said. Ash's Pikachu then knew something was wrong. Nathan was clued in and knelt down.

"What's wrong, Helioptile?" Nathan asked. Helioptile looked at Nathan then showed it's tail. Nathan pulled out a magnifying glass and looked closely, seeing an injection site.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

'Not good.' Nathan thought. He then pulled out a Full Restore and a Full Heal from his bag. Alexa knelt down and looked at Helioptile. Nathan used the Full Restore first, then used the Full Heal. Helioptile soon looked at Nathan and smiled. It then hugged Nathan. Nathan smiled.

"Once again," Nathan said, "you're welcome. That should reverse the effects of the sedative you were given."

"Sedative?!" Justin asked.

"I found an injection mark on its tail," Nathan said, "and given how it was acting, I knew a sedative was given. Normally, Helioptile are energetic and excited. However, this one wasn't acting that way."

"I see," Clemont said, "by remembering how Helioptile act, you can determine if something was given to them that changed their attitude!"

"Precisely." Nathan said. Helioptile then smiled brightly and jumped up.

"Tile!" It said.

"Like I said," Nathan said, "you're welcome."

"Heli? Helioptile?" Helioptile asked.

"I can read your body language," Nathan said, "and that clues me in to what you're saying."

"Huh?" Alexa asked.

"You see," Clemont said, "Nathan has a degree in Forensic Psychology from going to the Pokémon Regional Police Academy."

"I have degrees in every Forensic field, Clemont. Stop trying to make me sound modest," Nathan said, "only I can do that." Alexa smiled and Viola walked over to them.

"So, Ash," Viola said, "are you ready for our battle?"

"You know it, Viola!" Ash said. Serena smiled.

'The last time I saw Ash battle was when him and Serena were at Monsieur Pierre's party years ago,' Aria thought, 'and he was amazing. I wonder how he's improved.'

"Hold on, Viola." Alexa said.

"Huh?" Viola asked.

"I say we see how Nathan battles first." Alexa said.

"Come to think of it," Bonnie said, "we've never seen Nathan in a Pokémon battle before!"

"I'd like to see how he does, too!" Justin said.

"I'm also interested." Clemont said. Aria and Serena both nodded. Viola looked at Ash.

"Is that alright with you?" She asked. Ash thought about it and smiled.

"Yeah," Ash said, "because I need to see just how strong he is!"

"I have only one stipulation," Nathan said, standing up, "if I win, I don't get a Gym Badge from you."

"Wait, what?!" Viola asked.

"I'm not trying to enter the Kalos League," Nathan said, "and I don't want a Gym Badge to prove my strength." Alexa then had an idea.

"How about a Commendation Bar instead?" She asked.

"If you think that's gonna work," Nathan said, "you're wrong. I won't accept anything."

"How about exceeding your dream?" A voice asked. Nathan looked behind him with a hand on his Sig, only to see Marcus.

"Don't do that again." Nathan said.

"Sorry," Marcus said," but I was being serious. You discovering that Lysandre was still alive has made other agencies want you to join them, including the Ranger Corps. You already have the proper training to be a federal agent, so you don't need to worry about it. After they realized who you were, they all pitched in and asked me to give you the option to make your Five-0 Task Force into a federal agency."

"Wouldn't that mean I need to have others in my command?" Nathan asked.

"I told them that you were the only one in your Task Force at the moment," Marcus said, "but they didn't care. The choice is yours." Nathan thought about it, but Bonnie spoke up.

"You can train us how you were trained, Nathan." She said. Nathan looked at them.

"If I were to join any federal agency," Justin said, "it would be yours."

"You're only kids." Nathan said. Clemont then spoke up.

"I might be the Lumiose Gym Leader," he said, "but after seeing what you do, I'd want to join Five-0."

"Same here," Aria said, "and I'm already the Kalos Queen."

"I'm a Pokémon Performer," Serena said, "and even I would join." Nathan looked at Ash.

"Ash?" Nathan asked. Ash then looked at Nathan.

"I've traveled to every region," Ash said, "and I've made dozens of friends. However, the day I met you, we were both heading to the Kalos Region. You were coming here with only the clothes on your back, the money in your pocket, and experience under your belt. You were coming here to start your own life, and that's something I admired. You know about battling, you know how to take care of Pokémon, and you know what it takes to survive. If I were to learn anything from you, it would be how to protect the ones I care about. If Five-0 were to become a federal agency, I'd join it in a heartbeat." Nathan smiled.

"Well?" Marcus asked. Nathan looked at Marcus and nodded.

"I accept," Nathan said, "and I want full permission to run it how I see fit. Can you promise that?" Marcus grinned and nodded.

"You got it," Marcus said, "Director McGarrett." Nathan grinned.

"That actually has a good ring to it." Nathan said. Marcus then tossed a badge to Nathan. Nathan caught it and looked at it.

"Had a feeling you'd say yes," Marcus said, "so I went ahead and had that made up before I got here. Just waiting on your creds to process through." Nathan smiled and nodded. He then looked at the badge for the Five-0 Task Force and tossed it to Marcus.

"I won't be needing that anymore." He said. Marcus caught it and smiled.

"I'll make sure I send it to the Pokémon Regional Police Academy." He said. Nathan smiled and looked at Viola. She smiled and nodded.

"Let's get it started." Viola said. Steve and Jamie then jumped out of Nathan's bag and Steve jumped onto Nathan's shoulder. Jamie jumped onto Serena's.

"I was wondering where you two were." Nathan said.

"Pika!" Jamie said.

"You hush." Nathan said. Jamie looked at Nathan in shock.

"Pikachu." Steve said.

"Pika Pika." Jamie said.

"Tile!" Helioptile said.

"Oof!" Marcus said.

"Shut up!" Alexa, Nathan, and Serena said. Marcus sighed.

"Let's get this started." Viola said.

"Indeed." Nathan said. Moments later, Nathan was standing across from Viola on the battlefield.

"The gym battle between Viola, the Gym Leader, and Nathan McGarrett, the challenger, is about to begin. Each side is allowed to use only two Pokémon, and the battle will be over when either side's Pokémon are unable to continue. Only the challenger will be able to substitute Pokémon." The referee said. Viola held up a Poké Ball and held it out.

"My lens is always focused on victory," she said, "and nothing will ruin this shot! Go Surskit!" Viola then threw the Poké Ball and Surskit appeared.

'So that's a Surskit.' Nathan thought. He then pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at Surskit.

"Surskit," the Pokédex said, "the Pond Skater Pokémon. Surskit can walk on water as if it was skating. It attracts prey with a sweet aroma it produces."

'A Water and Bug type,' Nathan thought, 'I know just the one.'

"Alright, Steve," Nathan said, "you're up!" Steve jumped off of Nathan's shoulder and landed on the field.

"Huh? He's using Steve first?" Justin asked.

"Surskit's a Water and Bug type," Clemont said, "so Water type moves aren't as effective against Electric types."

"That means he has an advantage!" Justin said.

"Alright," the referee said, "battle begin!"

"Surskit," Viola said, "use Tackle!" Surskit charged towards Steve, and Nathan grinned.

"Dodge it," Nathan said, "then use Thunder Shock!" Steve dodged and used Thunder Shock while in the air. The attack hit Surskit head on.

'Now's the chance.' Nathan thought.

"Use Quick Attack before Surskit recovers!" Nathan said.

"Wha?!" Viola asked. Steve then used Quick Attack and Surskit was sent back to Viola.

"What's Nathan thinking?" Bonnie asked.

"He's making it to where Surskit won't have a chance to attack." Clemont said.

"Because of Steve's ability, right?" Justin asked.

"Right." Clemont said.

'Steve's ability?' Alexa thought.

"Can you still fight, Surskit?" Viola asked.

"Surskit!" Surskit said, pissed off.

"Alright," Viola said, "then use Ice Beam on the battlefield."

"Use Quick Attack before Surskit has a chance!" Nathan said. Steve went at top speed and hit Surskit before it used Ice Beam. Surskit had then used Ice Beam, but it hit the wall.

"Use Tackle!" Viola said. Nathan grinned and gave a look.

"Take the full brunt of it!" He said.

"Huh?!" Alexa asked.

"What?!" Viola asked. Steve then DELIBERATELY got hit with Tackle, but when Surskit hit him, he was paralyzed. Nathan smiled.

"The plan worked!" Nathan said.

"What do you mean?" Viola asked. She then looked at Surskit and saw it was paralyzed.

"Surskit's paralyzed," Nathan said, "and it's all thanks to Steve's ability."

"What ability?" Viola asked. Nathan grinned.

"Static." Nathan said.

"Ah!" Viola said. Alexa slammed her hands on the railing.

"Of course," Alexa said, "I didn't realize it! Static is an ability that paralyzes the opponent when in direct contact! It only activates when the user has a lot of static electricity built up!"

"Hence why Nathan let Steve get hit with Tackle!" Aria said. Ash looked at Nathan.

'Did he come up with that on the fly?' Ash thought.

"Time to finish this," Nathan said, "and with style! Use Thunder Shock!" Steve then used Thunder Shock and Viola gasped.

"Quick, dodge it!" Viola said. Surskit tried to dodge, but couldn't move. Steve's Thunder Shock then hit Surskit and the impact made the area explode.

"Ah!" Bonnie said.

"Oh!" Justin said.

"Surskit, no!" Viola said. The smoke cleared and Surskit was on the ground. Sure enough, Surskit had fainted.

"Surskit is unable to battle," the referee said, "Steve wins!" Viola then withdrew Surskit.

"You fought well, Surskit. Take a good rest." Viola said.

"That's one down." Nathan said.

"Don't get to cocky," Viola said, "and don't get your hopes up. My Gym Leader pride is on the line! Go Vivillon!" Viola then threw a Poké Ball and a Vivillon had appeared on the battlefield and went to the air.

'Vivillon, huh?' Nathan thought. He then pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at Vivillon.

"Vivillon," the Pokédex said, "the Scale Pokémon. Vivillon are skillfully able to find a source of water. It has been said that you'll find a spring if you follow a Vivillon."

"Steve," Nathan said, "come on back." Steve went back and held a Poké Ball in his hands.

"You're withdrawing Steve?" Viola asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said, "because I too have pride on the line. Go Serenity!" Nathan threw the Poké Ball and Serenity appeared. Viola looked shocked.

"Why is Nathan using Serenity?" Justin asked.

"Because Serenity is a Fire type," Aria said, "which is strong against Bug types."

"Why didn't he use Serenity from the start then?" Justin asked.

"Because Fire types are weak against Water types," Clemont said, "and Surskit was a Bug and Water type." Alexa looked on.

'Does this mean he has a strategy?' Alexa thought.

"Vivillon," Viola said, "use Gust!"

"Aim for the eyes and use Ember!" Nathan said. Serenity then used Ember and the attack hit Vivillon in the face before it could attack.

"Ah!" Viola said.

"A direct hit!" Clemont said.

"Now use Scratch," Nathan said, "and don't get caught in it's Psychic!" Viola tensed up and looked shocked.

'How did he know I was going to have Vivillon use Psychic?!' Viola thought.

"Your next line is going to be 'I was just testing you. Vivillon, use Sleep Powder!'" Nathan said. Viola smirked.

"I was just testing you. Vivillon, use Sleep Powder!" Viola said. Her and Alexa both gasped in shock.

"How did he know she was going to say that?!" Serena asked. Nathan grinned.

'She's off guard.' Nathan thought.

"Now!" Nathan said. Viola gasped and Vivillon looked up. Serenity then used Scratch, and kicked Vivillon to the wall where the ice was.

"Vivillon!" Viola said. Nathan smirked.

"Now that's picture perfect," Nathan said, "though not for you, Viola."

"What?" Viola asked.

"You see," Nathan said, "I had it planned from the start. I knew which Pokémon you would use. I had already come up with a strategy to defeat you before I had even got here. I knew Surskit could use Sticky Web, Tackle, Ice Beam, and Signal Beam. In conjunction with that, Vivillon can use Gust, Solar Beam, Psychic, and Sleep Powder. I just had to use the right combination of moves, and get you off your guard. Right now, I'm ending this."

"Does that mean?" Justin asked.

"He's gonna finish Vivillon off!" Alexa said.

'I can't let it happen!' Viola said.

"Vivillon," Viola said, "don't let them trick you! Use Psychic!" Vivillon tried to use Psychic, but it was in pain.

"Huh?!" Alexa asked.

"Vivillon was burned in the eyes," Aria said, "making it hard to use Psychic."

"Nathan planned that?!" Serena asked.

"No," Aria said, "but he's using it to his advantage."

"Vivillon's eyes aren't burned," Ash said, shocking Aria, "she's stuck in the ice!"

"Ah!" Alexa said.

"Time to finish this," Nathan said, "use Ember!" Serenity then used Ember and Vivillon was hit directly.

"No, Vivillon!" Viola said. Vivillon then fell and hit the floor.

"Vivillon is unable to battle," the referee said, "Serenity wins. Which means the match goes to Nathan, the challenger!"

"Awesome!" Justin and Ash said.

"Unbelievable!" Bonnie and Serena said.

"Amazing!" Aria and Clemont said.

"He beat her so easily," Alexa said, "and his Pokémon barely got hurt." Viola returned Vivillon to its Poké Ball and smiled.

"You battled well," she said, "so take a good rest." Nathan smiled and Serenity went to him.

"That was amazing, Serenity." Nathan said.

"Fennekin Fenn!" Serenity said.

"Pika." Steve said.

"You guys did the hard work," Nathan said,"all I did was help you do the job."

"Nathan," Viola said, getting his attention, "you beat me before I had a chance to reach my full potential. Normally, you'd receive the Bug Badge. However, you said that you weren't collecting Gym Badges. So, in exchange, I'd like to present you with something else." Nathan stood up and faced Viola. Viola then handed Nathan a box.

"What's in here?" Nathan asked.

"Open it and find out." Viola said. Nathan opened the box and pulled out a bracelet of sorts. However, Nathan recognized it. Serena looked at it and was confused, but Ash knew what it was.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ash asked. Pikachu then reached into Ash's bag and pulled out the same thing, but different.

"A Z-Ring." Nathan said. Viola smiled and nodded.

"It's my gift to you." Viola said. Nathan then remembered the Electrium Z that he was given by the Raichu before he had arrived in Santalune City. He pulled it out and showed it to Viola.

"Did you have someone come in here with a Z-Ring and claim they lost their Electrium Z?" Nathan asked.

"No," Viola said, "but I do remember seeing a Pokémon Ranger with a Z-Ring. That Ranger had a Pachirisu with him."

'Pachirisu, huh?' Nathan thought.

"Could it be possible this belongs to that Ranger?" Nathan asked.

"It certainly is," Viola said, "and I got the vibe he was going to use a Z-Move. I didn't know which one he was going to use, so I prepared myself. He ended up using Breakneck Blitz."

'That requires a Normalium Z.' Nathan thought.

"It made me wonder," Viola said, "what if he was going to use the Electric type Z-Move?"

"Gigavolt Havoc." Nathan said.

"It makes me wonder." Viola said.

"Same here." Nathan said, looking at the Electrium Z.

* * *

 _A Z-Ring, an Electrium Z, a_ _Pokémon Ranger, and Santalune City. These things have something in common, but no one is sure what. Now, it's Ash's turn to battle Viola, and attempt to win his first Kalos Gym Badge._

* * *

Clemont and Aria looked at Viola.

"Can you remember what the Ranger looked like?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah," Viola said, "I do. As a matter of fact, I can show you a picture of him." A referee then brought an album to Viola and she opened it. She then found the picture and pulled it out. She showed it to Clemont and Aria, and looked concerned. Nathan looked and his eyes went wide.

'What?!' Nathan thought. Clemont then looked at Nathan.

"Do you recognize the guy?" He asked.

"More than that," Nathan said, "I served with him. He's a former SEAL!"

"I guess I should tell you." Viola said.

"Tell me what?" Nathan asked.

"He gave me a message," Viola said, "and tole me to give it to anyone who recognized him and knew he served in the Navy."

"What's the message?" Nathan asked.

"There's more to life than what can be explained," Viola said, "and there's more to death than what we hear. No matter where our lives may lie. There's more to our lives than meets the eye. Call upon the power inside. It'll assist you." Nathan knew what that meant.

"The power inside is strong and fast," Nathan said, "and can bring either life or death. Only one can summon the path to the truth." Viola got serious.

"The truth lies within these words," Viola said, "so hear them well. 'You will find the answer in the Town of Stones. From there, go to the Master Tower and fight the Guru. This will be your key in returning what was lost.' Do you know the danger?"

"The danger is great," Nathan said, "but my training is greater. Nothing can stop the power within, and nothing can stop the power unleashed."

"What did he mean?" Alexa asked.

"He's working a case," Nathan said, "but he's in trouble. He's left a trail for us to follow. The Electrium Z belongs to the Ranger, and I'm the only one that can return it. It's something we used back when we served, and we didn't want anyone else knowing what was being said. It's a form of encrypted messaging that had been used by intelligence agencies to protect the safety of their agents. It's only to be used in emergencies."

"Does that mean?" Bonnie asked.

"He's in trouble." Nathan said.

* * *

 _As the journey continues._

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
